


情落你心(寧鹿)

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M, 古代架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 此篇已完結，古代架空，算是情字系列文的第一部
Relationships: 寧鹿





	1. Chapter 1

～工藤江～指定

此文中有些要提醒各位，人物的名稱有稍許的改變

鳴香＝鳴人

鹿兒＝鹿丸

自創人物：紫雪

雨牙＝牙

某天，宇智波王府，當今聖上的弟弟宇智波佐助和他親親老婆也就是當今皇后的妹妹鳴香吵架，鳴香一氣之下來到皇宮，鳴香的姐姐紫雪看見鳴香氣沖沖的樣子就知道佐助和鳴香吵架，鳴香的另一個姐姐鹿兒剛好也在宮中，鹿兒是鳴香和紫雪的父親所收養的女兒之一。

「姐姐，佐助他好過份，他不讓我去吃一樂的拉麵。」鳴香一把鼻涕一把眼淚的對自己的姊姊訴苦。

「鹿兒，幫我處裡一下。」紫雪一邊聽鳴香的抱怨，一邊叫鹿兒去處理事情。

「知道了，姊姊。」鹿兒馬上去安慰自己最小的妹妹。

兩人哄完鳴香後就請宮女把鳴香格格帶到客房去休息，紫雪則是和鹿兒商討一些事情，鹿兒想要出去見識一番，紫雪並不反對，且很贊成鹿兒這樣做，可是鹿兒想要隱藏身分。

這可讓紫雪傷腦筋，因為要隱藏身分不容易，畢竟所有大臣和人民都知道鹿兒的身分是雲格格，要是不小心的話很快就會暴露出自己的身分的。

「妳希望做下人的工作我並不反對，但是妳要到哪裡當下人？」紫雪不解的問鹿兒。

「去日向府好了，日向宰相府有在徵人。」鹿兒把上次無意間看見的事情告訴紫雪。

「好吧！我不介意妳這樣做，運氣好點的話可以把妳嫁出去。」紫雪想到這件事情就非常的高興。

「什麼嘛！當初還捨不得我和鳴香出嫁，現在卻…。」鹿兒無奈的看著自己的姊姊。

「沒辦法呀！女孩子大了總要嫁人，即使我捨不得也不行呀！」紫雪笑了笑對鹿兒說。

「皇上駕到。」宮女告訴兩位正在商量事情的主子。

「臣妾叩見皇上！」紫雪微笑的迎接聖上。

「平身！」鼬看見妻子的笑容就開心許多。

「臣妾謝皇上。」紫雪微笑的吐出這句話。

「鹿兒，妳先下去，我有事情要和妳姐姐說，關於妳說的那件事情我會盡快處理。」鼬對鹿兒說這件事情。

「鹿兒先謝過姊夫，但小鳴要怎麼辦？」鹿兒高興的看著鼬。

「我已經通知佐助，佐助等下就會來帶小鳴回去。」鼬知道鹿兒在煩惱什麼事情。

「謝天謝地。」鹿兒看見這樣的情形說。

鹿兒離開鳳雪宮，皇后賜號為鳳雪，皇上特意蓋了一座宮殿給皇后，且當今聖上除了皇后以外就沒有再娶任何妃子，這是讓全國人民感到不解的地方，而當今聖上只育有一子，名為望竹。

其弟佐助並未有孩子，其堂兄宇智波帶人與其妻凜育有一男一女，名為帶土和風，此剩下族人都已死亡，宇智波一族的族人早在一場戰爭當中就幾乎全部滅亡，剩下沒有多少的族人活在世上。

也不會因為鼬掌權的關係就動用到宇智波一族剩下的人，皇后紫雪可是管理的很嚴格，禁止動用那些沒有功勞的傢伙。

皇后紫雪原為四代皇帝之女，四代皇帝因膝下無子嗣，所以傳位給宇智波鼬，其表兄旗木卡卡西為統領禁軍之將才，其結髮妻子為民間女子，兩人育有龍鳳胎，名為旗木望、旗木朔。

四代皇帝一共育有兩女，紫雪、鳴香，四代皇帝因妻子體弱多病又沒有納妾的關係，所以收養三位女兒以及一位兒子，其名為鹿兒、小櫻、井野、丁次，但他們三人均無法繼承王位，只有紫雪和鳴香有繼承人的身分。

而四代皇帝一直只愛自己的妻子一人，從無想要納妾的心態，造就膝下並無子的情況出現，然而現今除了鹿兒未嫁之外，其餘的孩子都已嫁娶，小櫻嫁給風之國的小王子我愛羅，丁次與井野在一起，鳴香嫁給宇智波佐助，紫雪則成為皇后。

「小雪，現在決定怎樣？」鼬好奇的問自己的妻子。

「把鹿兒送進宰相府，剩下的順其自然。」紫雪微笑的對自己的丈夫說。

「妳唷！心機很重唷！」鼬很佩服自己妻子的心機。

「遠不及你呢！小鼬！」紫雪可是知道眼前的傢伙是什麼樣的角色。

「我要懲罰妳。」鼬開玩笑的對紫雪說。

「不要啦！」紫雪嬌滴滴的聲音讓鼬性慾大漲。

聽見紫雪嬌滴滴的聲音鼬馬上把紫雪壓在床上，演出激情的戲碼，畢竟兩人真的已經很久沒有行房，鼬對於紫雪那樣的主動真的是非常的開心，很快的兩人的衣服早就已經丟在床下，赤裸的身軀交纏在一起。

紫雪賣力的挑逗自己的丈夫，好久沒有受到丈夫的臨幸讓紫雪的慾望全部湧上來，總是渴望丈夫給予自己更多的愛撫，鼬也努力的滿足自己的妻子，對於自己的妻子渴望自己的身軀感到很享受，他就是要這樣的妻子，引起他的興趣的妻子。

隔天，鹿兒就被姐姐紫雪的安排下送入日向府裡面做女僕，而日向府接到這個通知後就決定把鹿兒安排為宰相日向寧次的貼身女僕，這可讓鹿兒頭痛，因為這樣就稱了大姊紫雪的心。

鹿兒覺得自己的姊姊不是要她出來見世面，而是想要幫她找到一位好夫婿，好讓她有個好人家可以疼愛她，有時候鹿兒真的不了解自己的大姐在想什麼樣的事情，也總是猜不中大姐的心思。

怪不得有人會說紫雪就像是城府極深的女孩，總是可以把事情掌握在自己的手中，讓人想不透到底她在想什麼事情。

早上還未上朝前，鹿兒端著早餐來到宰相寧次的房間，在門口開口說，「日向大人，請用早膳。」

「進來吧！把早膳放在桌上，我等下再吃。」寧次只是做自己的事情並沒有看鹿兒一眼。

「我知道了。」鹿兒把早膳放在桌上就離開，準備去做其他事情，而沒有正眼看日向寧次一眼。

寧次正在專心看公文，因此沒有仔細看鹿兒的面貌，他們的第一次就這樣錯過，而第二次相遇是在鹿兒送寧次去上早朝的時候，那時兩人才正眼看對方一次，寧次發現鹿兒的漂亮，鹿兒也發現寧次的帥。

兩人見到對方後就覺得自己是一見鍾情，鹿兒美麗的樣子以及身上的氣質真的很符合寧次想要妻子的人選，鹿兒看見寧次後發現自己的心是那樣狂跳不已，好似自己的心已經被日向寧次這個人給奪走似的，現下鹿兒知道這是戀愛的感覺。

寧次上早朝時有些不太專心，因為心裡心心念念都是鹿兒的倩影，想要逼迫她離開自己的腦子裡根本做不到，鼬和佐助看見這種結果非常滿意，都可以跟自家的老婆交代交代。

而自家的老婆聽見這好消息無不拍手鼓掌，接下來就等時機成熟時把他們送作堆，其他人都堅信鹿兒已經把寧次迷的暈頭轉向了，就等鹿兒是否對寧次有同樣的感覺，大家都很期待接下來的發展。

寧次回到宰相府後，就非常希望能夠見到鹿兒，此時的鹿兒端著午膳來到寧次的房裡，寧次見到鹿兒後希望鹿兒能夠留下來陪他，於是就開口留下鹿兒，希望鹿兒可以留在自己的身邊陪伴他感覺在鹿兒的身邊一定會有許多好事情發生似的。

鹿兒也乖乖的待在寧次的身邊，但是現在她的身分並不是雲格格，是日向家的新女僕，所以不可以反抗寧次所說的每一句話，鹿兒也並不打算反抗寧次的任何一句話，剛好在寧次的身邊她可以多多觀察寧次這個人。

「妳叫什麼名字？是新來的女僕嗎？」寧次開口問鹿兒的名字。

「我叫鹿兒，是新來的女僕，日差大人安排我為您的貼身女僕。」鹿兒流利的答道。

「陪我吃飯！」寧次決定用強制的手法讓鹿兒留下來。

「是的！小的遵命！」鹿兒對此沒有反抗的跡象。

於是寧次又命其他的僕人幫鹿兒拿午膳來到寧次的房間，兩人安安靜靜的吃飯，中途除了停下來喝水之外，其他的時候都沒有說話，只是靜靜的吃飯，寧次很仔細的觀察鹿兒，他對鹿兒一見鍾情。

寧次很希望知道鹿兒的心意，鹿兒知道寧次對自己情有獨鍾，自己也漸漸的喜歡上寧次，對於寧次這人鹿兒完全沒有什麼印象，唯一的印象就是在皇宮中見過幾次面，但是貴為格格的鹿兒對政治沒什麼興趣，頂多幫忙出出主意時會參與。

紫雪在皇宮中跟皇上下棋，但皇上的棋藝沒有鹿兒好，因此，皇后不需費力就贏了，著時讓紫雪大感無聊，此時，王爺佐助帶著福晉鳴香前來拜訪皇上與皇后，這才紓解了皇后的無聊。

貴為皇后的紫雪不可能直接拔劍要自己的老公陪她練練身手，鼬一定會阻止紫雪這樣做，但是在下棋方面鼬的確是不敵紫雪，讓紫雪大感無聊，還好妹妹的來到讓她的無聊狀態可以抒發，以免自己快要不行，直接拔劍和老公對峙比較快活。

「姐姐，我想見望竹。」鳴香第一件事情就是想要找自己的侄子玩。

「來人，去把太子帶上！」紫雪直接命令自己的貼身宮女。

「遵命，皇后陛下！」宮女乖乖的應答。

不一會兒，望竹就給宮女帶到鳳雪宮來，望竹看見嬸嬸非常高興，馬上就跟鳴香玩了起來，只見宮女大叫，「鳴格格，小心太子殿下。」

鳴香自幼賜號為明珠，但人們都習慣叫鳴格格，鹿兒自幼賜號為雲，人們稱雲格格，櫻自幼賜號為玉珠，但是人們習慣稱櫻格格，井野自幼賜號為蝶野，人們稱蝶野格格。


	2. Chapter 2

丁次賜姓秋道，紫雪賜號鳳雪，人們稱之為鳳雪格格，但現在貴為一國之母，母儀天下的皇后，紫雪的丈夫就是當今的天子，是所有人仰慕的天子，上一任皇帝非常看重的大臣，也是紫雪最愛的丈夫。

「日向大人，我必須去做其他的事情了。」鹿兒看見這樣的情形決定脫身。

「多陪我一下，不急，還有請叫我寧次就好。」寧次

「可是…。」鹿兒有些有口難言。

「我想多認識妳一下，所以不要離開我的身邊。」寧次把鹿兒拉到自己的懷裡。

「好吧！」鹿兒任命陪伴在寧次的身邊，但是對於寧次的動作有些訝異。

好巧不巧的，這時候油女王府的王爺志乃和妻子雨牙來拜訪寧次，寧次帶鹿兒去招待兩人，可是寧次並不知道雨牙認識鹿兒，鹿兒萬萬沒想到雨牙一下子就認出了自己，因為他們這件事情並沒有和雨牙說，這個從小一起長大的女子，也是犬塚王府的二千金。

只是這件事情變成這樣是大家絕對沒有料想到的事情，寧次也因為這樣多少有點生鹿兒的氣，鹿兒知道自己吃虧所以並沒有去和寧次計較那麼多的事情，只是決定好好的把事情給解決，畢竟不管怎麼說寧次都是自己最喜歡的人。

「雲格格！」雨牙此話一出，大家都驚訝的看著鹿兒。

「別看了，才幾天的時間就被拆穿了，皇后一定會笑翻天的。」鹿兒沒好氣的說。

宇智波王府，大家聚在一起討論事情，鳴香看見自己的姊姊這樣的狼狽，很沒形象的大笑，「哈～哈～哈～！鹿兒竟然會被雨牙認出身分來。」

「鳴香！」鹿兒警告！

「是！」鳴香馬上安靜下來。

鹿兒換回格格的衣服，寧次看見鹿兒的樣子，更覺得鹿兒美若天仙，像極了仙女下凡一般，佐助和志乃看見寧次這樣有些高興，這就表示宰相夫人的位子有著落了，這個位子非鹿兒莫屬，擁有情人的他們都知道寧次是對鹿兒一見鍾情。

鳴香和雨牙很希望鹿兒可以嫁到一位好人家，宰相寧次就是不錯的好人家，畢竟不管怎麼說鹿兒都是她們兩人最要好的姊妹，誰不希望自己的姊妹可以嫁到一個好人家的家裡面去呢？

既然看見寧次那樣的喜歡鹿兒，她們當然要好好的幫忙這位對任何事情都盡心盡力卻又漠不關心的宰相大人。

「看來宰相夫人的位子真的非雲格格莫屬。」佐助對於這件事情樂見其成。

「就是說呀！鳳雪皇后知道一定會很高興的！」志乃已經可以看見紫雪笑的高興的樣子。

「原來我的貼身女僕竟然大有來頭，我怎麼不知道？」寧次充滿怒意的說出這句話來。

鹿兒知道寧次生氣，鹿兒覺得有些高興，鹿兒不明白是為什麼，或許跟感情有關吧！因為鹿兒不想要寧次生氣，所以聽見這句話會感到有些沮喪，不知道要怎麼才好，鹿兒怎麼也沒料到寧次會生氣。

鹿兒見到寧次生氣的樣子決定要好好的安撫寧次，她可不想要自己心愛的人生氣的樣子，那個樣子的寧次她可一點都不認識呀！

好不容易可以找到自己託付終生的人，鹿兒當然會好好的把握下去，紫雪和其他的姊妹都希望自己可以嫁到好人家的家裡，怎麼可以說放棄就放棄呢？鹿兒她可不是這種人呀！

「那是因為我跟鳳雪皇后說，我要出去見識、見識一番，剛好你家又有在徵人，且如果惹你生氣，真是抱歉。」鹿兒很誠心的道歉。

此時，僕人告知他們另外一位格格來到宇智波王府，「蝶野格格到～！」

「鹿兒，聽說妳找到好夫婿，那人是誰？」井野開心的問鹿兒。

「日向宰相！」鳴香告訴井野。

「夫婿也太好了吧！跟我的就差那麼多！為什麼老天這麼不公平？」井野開始不甘願的抱怨。

「別嫌了，丁次也不錯，好不？！」鳴香看見這樣的情形說出這句話。

「哪有！妳家的最好～！小櫻的也不錯！」井野有些嫉妒鳴香可以嫁給佐助。

宇智波佐助是火之國屬一屬二的大帥哥，所有的女人都夢寐以求的想要嫁給他，可惜佐助選擇高雅的鳴格格，兩人就像是天作之合一般，因此所有人都自動放棄，尤其是以櫻格格最不甘心，一直想要報復鳴香。

直到櫻格格遇見自己的真命天子我愛羅的時候才放棄這樣的想法，鳴香也很高興自己總算不用被小櫻報復，她們都不知道鳴香真正喜歡的人就是佐助，這件事情只有鹿兒和紫雪知道，以及身邊的幾位親人知道這件事情，佐助和鳴香把感情的事情隱藏的很好，幾乎不讓外人知道自己的感情事情。

「夠了，剩下的事情到宮中再說，皇上今天要請我們吃頓飯。」佐助馬上制止他們繼續說下去。

大家開始起駕到宮中去，宮中的僕人帶他們到宮中的飯廳吃飯，主位上的人已經坐定位，皇上皇后等他們就定位，可愛的太子望竹坐在鳴香和母親的中間，大家等待皇上開口說話，好不容易等到宮女們把佳餚端上桌，皇上看所有的佳餚都上桌後，才開口，「開動！」

皇后紫雪小心的把佳餚挾到太子望竹的碗裡，然後望竹才開始動手吃飯，大家安安靜靜的把這一頓飯吃完，中間除了有望竹有開口說話外，就沒有人開口說話，因為大家都很享受這一段安靜的吃飯時間。

鳴香高興的摸摸望竹的頭，子雪看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，畢竟自從兒子出生後妹妹鳴香就非常的喜歡和望竹玩耍，望竹幾乎可以說是鳴香帶大的孩子，或許也跟鳴香本身很受到小孩子的歡迎有關係，鼬和紫雪一點也不擔心這件事情。

吃飽飯後，皇上和皇后決定和大家好好的說話，大家已經好久都沒有聊天的說，鼬也很久沒有和自己的兄弟佐助聊天，自從他成為天子之後總是有許多的事情忙不完，鼬努力的想要達成四代皇帝的遺願，好好的照顧紫雪和這個國家的人民。

盡量不要讓自己的人民陷入痛苦當中，讓這個國家的人民可以安居樂業，讓大家可以快快樂樂的在這個國家當中生活，富庶的國家是大家嚮往的國家，鼬想要創造的就是這樣的國家，同時這也是紫雪的期望，既然這樣他們當然要達成這樣的期望。

「寧次覺得鹿兒好不好？」皇后紫雪問寧次。

「回皇后，在下覺得雲格格不錯！」寧次回答皇后紫雪的話。

「你喜歡的話可以好好跟鹿兒培養感情。」紫雪知道寧次的心意就非常的開心。

「皇后要在下跟雲格格培養感情是…？」寧次有些不解紫雪話中的意思。

「我想把鹿兒嫁給你！」紫雪決定要把妹妹嫁給寧次，畢竟她知道寧次是喜歡鹿兒的。

「承蒙皇后厚愛！」寧次很高興可以娶到鹿兒這樣美麗的女子，同時也是自己心目中最好的夫人。

大家各懷鬼胎大著主意，紫雪則是愛妹心切，想要快些把鹿兒嫁出去，寧次則是想抱得美人歸，當事人鹿兒則是欲哭無淚，等著被姐姐賣出去，紫雪一臉笑容的面對鹿兒，鹿兒覺得大姐在奸笑，因為那樣子就表示她已經被賣出去。

可惜的是沒有人可以救她，大姐的魔掌可是無法逃脫的，鳴香和小櫻都是被賣出去的，鹿兒也是免不了要被賣出去命運，紫雪真的是膽識過人也非常的替自己的弟弟妹妹著想，只是這中間的過程大家都很難不有意見，誰叫紫雪太愛整人。

「大姐，您找我有事情嗎？」鹿兒看見紫雪的表情就知道自己到底會怎樣了。

「從今以後妳就住到日向府去吧！」紫雪馬上下了一道命令下去。

「這不太好吧！姊姊。」鹿兒心驚，沒想到紫雪的動作這樣快。

「不會，這樣子妳剛好可以跟寧次培養感情。」紫雪笑嘻嘻的告訴鹿兒。

果然連鹿兒也逃不過紫雪的魔掌被賣了出去，紫雪高興到快要狂笑的地步了，因為她的奸計又得逞了，所有的姐妹都無一倖免的沒有逃過大姐的魔掌，一個一個被迫嫁出去，而且都是嫁給自己喜歡的人，這反而讓大家感到不可思議。

誰都沒想到紫雪的觀察力是那樣的透徹，知道自己的弟弟妹妹喜歡的人是誰，當然也因為這樣很多人都抱得美人歸，紫雪很高興大家都找到自己的幸福，對紫雪來說每位親人的幸福都是很重要的，自然要好好的幫他們把握住幸福，不可以讓他們有遺憾。

宇智波王府，佐助碰巧看見美人出浴圖，馬上讓佐助心動不已，下身已經開始燥熱起來，而鳴香依舊渾然不覺，在房間裡慢慢的擦頭髮，佐助直接打開門進去，並且大力的把門關上引起鳴香的注意。

鳴香抬起頭來看來者何人，發現是佐助，鳴香不以為意，鳴香知道佐助是不會對她怎樣的，只是她並不知道佐助現在像是一隻飢渴的狼，想要把自己的獵物給吃掉，鳴香自從嫁給佐助後戒心就減低許多，往往總是可以讓佐助得逞。

「佐助，怎麼進來了？」鳴香不解的問佐助  
。  
「因為我餓了！」佐助開始親吻鳴香。

「餓了？」鳴香有些不解佐助的意思。

「是啊！我的食物正在我面前。」佐助撫摸鳴香的身體。

鳴香正要開口說話時，佐助已經堵住鳴香的嘴，鳴香雙手環上佐助的脖子，也開始幫佐助脫衣服，兩人擁吻許久，佐助扯下鳴香身上的浴巾，直接吸允鳴香乳頭，佐助已經半裸的呈現在鳴香的面前。

佐助也扯下褲子然後把鳴香的大腿夾在自己的腰上，把碩大放進鳴香的體內，開始抽動腰部，鳴香抓著佐助的肩膀，然後淫蕩的叫著，「好舒服，快、快、快，再快點，好舒服！佐助真棒！」

佐助聽見這句話，爽到不行，更是賣力的討好鳴香，一個多小時過去，佐助射在鳴香的體內，鳴香興奮到不行，激情過後，鳴香已經好想休息，體力已經負荷不了，需要好好的休息佐助把鳴香抱到床上去休息。

幫鳴香穿上睡衣，自己也睡在鳴香的旁邊，佐助除了鳴香之外並未再娶過任何女子，兩人一直睡在一起，偶爾會有激情戲發生，兩人除了肩負傳宗接代的責任之外，就是維持一般夫妻的性生活。

佐助的心早已被鳴香虜獲多時，沒有鳴香的話佐助可是活不下去的，也就是因為這樣佐助特別愛鳴香一個人，絕對不會拋下鳴香的，只有鳴香可以成為他的妻子。


	3. Chapter 3

日向府中的鹿兒正在跟寧次面對面，兩人不知道要說什麼，奇妙的氣氛圍繞在他們的周圍，但是兩人都沒有開口說話，寧次雖然很高興鹿兒可以住進日向府，但是兩人卻沒有話題可聊，好不容易其中一方開口說話。

寧次考慮到兩人的身分有些懸殊，不知道要怎樣找到話題才好，鹿兒卻不介意這樣安靜的待下去，但是自己卻又有很多的問題想要問寧次，只好乖乖的開口打破這樣的沉默。

至少要讓寧次知道自己是已經愛上他，不要總是費心的猜疑自己是否真心的愛他，那樣的話他們的感情一定不會維持的很長久的。

「請日向宰相不要那麼的拘束，我不喜歡那麼拘束。」鹿兒微笑的告訴寧次。

「在這裡先謝謝雲格格，但是請雲格格叫我寧次吧！」寧次決定開口好好的說話。

「好的，我希望我是在愛上你的情況下嫁給你的。」鹿兒告訴寧次自己的意願。

「我知道了，雲格格。」寧次恭敬的回答鹿兒的話。

「我希望你可以叫我鹿兒，而不是雲格格。」鹿兒不喜歡人家說出那個名稱。

「那我以後就叫妳鹿兒，可以嗎？」寧次高興的把鹿兒抱在懷裡。

寧次直接抱住鹿兒，鹿兒有些重心不穩差點摔倒，還好寧次扶著她，不然她就要去和地板親吻，鹿兒在寧次的懷中害羞的點頭允許寧次叫她鹿兒，鹿兒總是會對寧次的動作有些措手不及。

寧次總是會帶給她很多的驚喜，讓鹿兒有些不能適應寧次的熱情，鹿兒卻又很喜歡寧次這個人，寧次的懷中她有種平靜的感覺，寧次看見鹿兒的笑容就會感到非常的開心，鹿兒果然跟自己想像中的不一樣，是那樣的平易近人、溫柔，讓自己愛上的溫柔。

隔天一大早，鹿兒起床梳洗過後走進廚房做早餐給寧次吃，寧次醒來發現鹿兒不在身邊，開始有些緊張，沒多久看見鹿兒端著早餐進房間，才放心下來，才剛過一天的時間寧次就發現自己好愛好愛鹿兒，不能失去她。

鹿兒好笑的看著寧次的表情，看樣子寧次真的不能失去她，這樣的感覺讓鹿兒覺得很幸福，他們兩人感覺起來就像是新婚夫妻一般，日差看見這樣的情形也感到很高興，自己的兒子總算有喜歡的人。

不然老是看見自己的兒子那樣真的很令人頭痛，自從鹿兒來到後寧次就像個人樣了，大家都覺得寧次不再是那樣的冷酷。

『只不過起身去做早餐就那麼緊張，那回皇宮不就天下大亂了嗎？』鹿兒的心聲。

「寧次，吃早餐了，別擔心，我不會離開你的。」鹿兒安撫寧次的情緒。

「我發現我真的不能失去妳。」寧次親吻鹿兒的臉頰。

「吃早餐了，你很麻煩耶！」鹿兒多少有些不耐煩的說。

「抱歉、抱歉不自覺就這樣了！」寧次小小的道歉。

「真是的！」鹿兒微笑的看著寧次。

鹿兒看時間不早，馬上催促寧次吃早餐，不然會耽誤到上早朝的時間，那樣子可麻煩了，皇上一向不喜歡有人遲到，除了那位慣性遲到大王旗木卡卡西之外，那位旗木將軍千篇一律的藉口『不好意思，我今天在人生的道路上迷路了！』

佐助王爺會毫不猶豫的吐嘈回去『少來了，是在伊魯卡姐姐的溫柔鄉迷路才對，伊魯卡姐姐還真辛苦呀！』好一個吐嘈法。

大家有志一同的想，畢竟卡卡西總是會跟伊魯卡撒嬌到差不多的時候才會來到早朝，大家都知道卡卡西就是這樣的人，當然也不會多說什麼話去指責卡卡西，畢竟卡卡西為皇親國戚的人。

例行性的早朝，鼬看著自己底下的重臣，現在的他心思有點不想要放在早朝上，如果沒有什麼事情的話，他想要回去房間陪陪自己最愛的妻子，最近很少和家人相處讓鼬有些不高興。

怎麼樣鼬都不喜歡把跟家人的相處時間給捨去，因為紫雪是很注重大家一起相處的時間，鼬更不想要失去自己最摯愛的妻子，怎樣都會尊重自己妻子的意見，以免自己的妻子生氣起來不好安撫。

「各位愛卿有什麼事情要報告嗎？」鼬問自己的臣下。

沒有人回答鼬的話，鼬環視所有官員後，開口，「帶人將軍、卡卡西將軍、佐助王爺、寧次宰相、志乃王爺請各自帶家眷來宮裡用餐。」

「遵命，皇上。」這些被點到的官員齊聲的回答鼬。

「來人啊！傳喚櫻格格和蝶野格格回宮聚餐，記得帶上另一半。」鼬傳喚妻子的命令。

風之國的小王子我愛羅來訪火之國，因此皇后趁著大家都在時邀請所有人來宮中吃飯，偶爾聚聚是件好事情，況且偶爾交流一下也不錯，實質的原因是皇后想念大家，帶人、卡卡西、佐助、寧次、志乃回家後都告知家人要去皇宮吃飯的事情。

因此大家高高興興要進宮吃飯，進宮後鳳雪皇后直接抓著旗木夫人不放，鳳雪皇后太想念旗木夫人，因此鳳雪皇后想要跟旗木夫人好好聊天，兩位女人的丈夫差點傻眼，隨即馬上恢復正常，鳴香則是拉著卡卡西要求卡卡西教導她武功，鳴香很想早些追過佐助和姐姐。

「卡卡，教我武功啦！」鳴香拉著卡卡西的衣服不放。

「好啦！真是的，真拿妳沒辦法。」卡卡西摸摸鳴香的頭，他對這位小妹真的沒有什麼辦法。

「小鳴，我不准妳跟卡卡西學武功。」聽見他們的對話，佐助馬上大聲反對。

「為什麼不行？你又不教我！」鳴香不高興的對佐助說。

一句話就堵死佐助，鳴香沒說錯，佐助醋勁大，但是卻不教導她武功，鳴香想學一些武功防身，不想一直被佐助保護的很好，因此只要有機會與到卡卡西，鳴香一定會抓著卡卡西不放，要求卡卡西教她武功。

鳴香對武功方面的事情多少有些了解，佐助是她的侍衛官怎會不知道這件事情，但是佐助就是不希望自己的妻子去學武功，自從結婚後佐助就禁止這樣的事情，讓鳴香非常的不高興。

鳴香最討厭佐助做這件事情，可是佐助在這方面就是不讓步，往往造成兩人吵架的主因就在這裡。

寢室中的紫雪和伊魯卡一直在聊天，聊所有的大大小小的事情，紫雪把鹿兒的事情跟伊魯卡說，伊魯卡非常贊同這件婚事，寢室外的佐助正被兩個女人拉著，鳴香看了很不是滋味，櫻格格的眼中有奸計得逞的意味在。

鳴香有些吃味，但是沒有人敢幫鳴香，直到雲格格鹿兒來到，主動幫鳴香解決，佐助的臉色越來越難看，已經到準備出手打人的地步了，佐助最討厭的就是這件事情。

看見鳴香的樣子佐助就知道鳴香不是很高興，畢竟鳴香到現在還是覺得自己配不起佐助，這個心結一直都沒有打開的跡象，這是佐助最想要打開的心結。

「夠了，妳們兩個，我不是妳們的玩具，我的妻子是鳴香，又不是妳們。」佐助大吼。

這句大吼聲引來紫雪和伊魯卡出來看情形，一眼就看出是什麼原因的紫雪，一句話也沒說，看見自己的妹妹的臉很臭，一句話都沒說就跑了出去，悶悶不樂的跑進花園中，佐助追出去找鳴香。

井野和櫻知道等下紫雪準備要罵人，這次玩笑開的太過火，讓大家很不高興，大家都知道紫雪最討厭這種事情的發生，每次櫻格格總是喜歡惹火紫雪，紫雪對櫻格格總是很在意。

如果不是看在父親的面子上的話，紫雪真的會把櫻格格給趕出宮，可惜偏偏櫻總是喜歡惹火紫雪，讓紫雪真的會氣的半死。

「妳們兩個玩笑開的太過份了，都已經嫁人了還那麼愛玩。」紫雪火大的對她們兩人說。

「什麼嘛！妳都疼鳴香！」櫻不服氣的大叫。

「哼！妳以為妳天生好命可以生在帝王之家唷！妳不過就是我父皇在外面撿回來的野種罷了。」啪～！一聲，紫雪打了櫻一巴掌，冷冷的說。

「才怪！！我們是父皇生的孩子，不是野種！！」櫻怒吼道！

「是唷！父皇除了母后之外就沒有再娶其他的女子，妳不過是外面的野種罷了。」紫雪依舊冷冷說道。

四代皇帝只娶正宮皇后一人，正宮皇后只生下紫雪和鳴香兩位女孩兒，正宮皇后體弱多病，因此就沒有再生下一名男嬰，由於和宇智波家是世交，所以把長女和次女都嫁到宇智波家，傳位給宇智波鼬。

四代年輕時曾和妻子在各地微服出巡，因此撿了四個孩子回宮扶養，這四位孩子美其名是生在帝王之家的孩子，但是都沒有繼承權，有繼承權的只有紫雪和鳴香兩姐妹。

鳴香跑出去後，佐助馬上追了出去，佐助在花園中找到鳴香，鳴香暗自在池塘邊哭泣，一句話都不說，獨自流淚，佐助走到鳴香身邊安慰鳴香。

屋子裡的鹿兒看見妹妹鳴香一直沒有回來，佐助也是，讓鹿兒開始擔心起來，大家聽見佐助大喊聲，「來人啊！鳴格格要尋死，快來阻止！」

鹿兒拉著寧次往佐助和鳴香方向去，看見鳴香失魂的站在樹上準備尋死，鹿兒運起輕功跳到鳴香的面前，準備好言相勸，卻被鳴香嚇到，鳴香毫不猶豫的跳了下去，鹿兒跟著掉下去。

佐助和寧次看見馬上出手救人，也因此兩人沒受到重傷，鳴香卻因此昏了過去，讓紫雪真的生氣，紫雪最重視的妹妹受到傷害紫雪是不會不管的，鹿兒就是知道這樣的情形馬上罵了井野和櫻一頓。

「我說櫻格格、蝶野格格，妳們這次做的太過份，如果小鳴出了什麼事，佐助是不會放過妳們。」鹿兒大罵井野和櫻兩人。

「如果小鳴有什麼三長兩短我會要妳們付出代價。」佐助從鳴香的寢宮中回來，大聲罵。

「佐助，綱手太醫說什麼？」紫雪不爽的看著井野和櫻。

「還在檢查當中，綱手把我趕出來。」佐助有些動怒。

「真是的，別擔心，應該不會出什麼事情的！」紫雪有些擔心的說。

「鳴格格沒事，不過要恭喜佐助王爺要當父親了。」沒多久綱手從寢宮中走出，開口對他們說。


	4. Chapter 4

佐助馬上放下心來，心中揚起喜悅感，因為兩人總算有孩子，鳴香反常的行為需要去調查一下，一般來說鳴香只是賭賭氣就沒事，鹿兒仔細思考鳴香的行為，她相信一定有什麼原因刺激到鳴香。

不然鳴香是不會做出這的動作的說，鳴香是個極為樂天的孩子，鹿兒對於這件事情也很有疑問，鳴香的個性是大家都知道，除非有人想要設計陷害鳴香，否則的話鳴香是不會做出自殺這樣的動作。

這樣的疑惑不只在鹿兒心中成形，也在佐助和子雪以及其他人的心中成形，他們都很擔心鳴香的健康狀況。

太監要端湯藥給鳴香喝，但是櫻卻搶先一步的把藥換過，櫻的丈夫我愛羅發現櫻的作為，馬上去告訴寧次和鹿兒，紫雪和佐助也得知此事，鹿兒知道櫻又要作怪了，讓鳴香嫁給我愛羅。

鹿兒馬上開始動腦筋，反將櫻一軍，寧次和佐助知道櫻的計畫，開始注意櫻的一舉一動，櫻把要端去給鳴香喝，鳴香遵照鹿兒跟她說過的話把藥打翻。

嚎啕大哭起來引起其他人的注意，大家馬上阻止櫻，太醫綱手狠狠教訓櫻一頓，讓櫻完全覺悟。

太醫綱手是四代皇帝的姊姊，因為醫療技術精湛，所以被三代皇帝任命為太醫，掌管所有太醫，甚至到民間去找尋有醫療潛能的孩子收為徒弟，小櫻就是一個例子，也是太醫綱手的得意弟子之一。

另一位得意弟子靜音嫁給音之國皇帝的養子藥師兜，音之國的皇帝大蛇丸和皇后自來也跟綱手號稱火之國的三大奇人，他們幫忙火之國很多的事情，也是大家所敬重的人。

綱手更是被喻為大家不可得罪之人，紫雪的醫術就是承傳自綱手，武功的話就是承傳自大蛇丸和自來也。

「小櫻，我是怎麼教導妳的，妳竟然給我幹出這樣的事情來。」綱手發怒的說。

「我又沒做錯，為什麼我不能嫁給佐助？」櫻大吼。

「混帳東西，當初叫四代把妳撿回來是讓妳跟我學醫術，不是讓妳嫁給佐助的。」綱手氣到毀了一張桌子。

「綱手大人，駙馬大人和繩樹大人在等您。」宮女匆匆來報。

「我知道了，叫斷和繩樹先等我一下。」綱手心平氣和的對宮女說道。

大廳中，紫雪和叔叔以及姑丈在聊天，綱手從房間走到大廳中，跟我愛羅說一句話就把小櫻給帶走，「我愛羅，小櫻借我幾天！」

「好的。」我愛羅馬上答應下來。

這下子大家可以安靜幾天，紫雪讓佐助和鳴香留在宮中待產，委託鹿兒和寧次去調查此次事件發生的真正原因，鹿兒和寧次心甘情願的接受下來，鹿兒也想查清楚鳴香為什麼會那樣的失常。

鳴香是個樂天的孩子，不應該會有那樣的反應，且小櫻是個用藥高手，隨時隨地都可以下藥，讓人容易失常的藥也可以調配出來，鹿兒和寧次心裡有一個底。

他們比較擔心的事情就是這件事情如果是小櫻做出來的話，那樣一定會受到懲罰的，紫雪是不會輕易的饒過小櫻的，一定會對小櫻做出報復的行動。

音之國傳信給木葉的火之國第五代皇帝鼬，鼬接到信件後馬上跟妻子商量這件事情，鹿兒和寧次也被叫回來商量，鹿兒直接把前幾天調查的結果跟紫雪報告，寧次也陪鹿兒進宮商量事情和報告所調查的情況。

這件事情的情況真的有點複雜，複雜到鹿兒覺得是有其他人所為，這件事情不得不好好的調查一番，誤會到其他人的話可就真的不好了，怎麼樣也不能讓那些被誤會的人受到傷害，更不能讓大家最親愛的鳴格格受到傷害。

「小鹿，調查的結果怎樣？」紫雪沒有耐心的問。

「我們都猜錯了，是一位宮女下的藥。」鹿兒告訴紫雪調查的結果。

「我知道了，是哪裡來的宮女？」紫雪機警的問出這句話。

「雷之國！」鹿兒回答。

紫雪吩咐貼身侍女，讓侍女總管去處理這件事情，順便盤問一下那位宮女是不是雷之國所派來的間諜，如果是的話，大家就要開始擬定計畫避免戰爭，四人馬上商量音之國的來信，四人決定讓他們來訪，順便談一下聯盟的事情。

火之國和音之國的聯盟是真的很重要的事情，這件事情敲定的話大家就可以暫時不用煩惱許多事情，鹿兒一直覺得很奇怪，雷之國的間諜是不是搞錯對象，如果要陷害的話，為什麼不陷害鳳雪皇后或是鼬皇帝呢？

反而是陷害鳴香那孩子，鹿兒為了這件事情煩惱許久，這件事情絕不單純，小櫻在綱手的教訓下恢復正常，綱手也在小櫻的體內找到小櫻會失控的原因，一樣是被下藥。

宮中，鹿兒正和鳳雪皇后商量一些事情，這件事情非常的不單純，埋伏在宮中那麼久，卻只傷害兩位格格，鳴香的繼承權沒有被駁回，可是鳴香卻沒有意願要繼承皇位，佐助也不想要管理那麼麻煩的事情。

這個國家早在創始之初就很繁榮，歷代的皇帝都很用心的在管理這個國家，四代皇帝更是把火之國當作自己的家，把所有的人民當作是自己的家人，剷除一切會傷害到自己家人的因素，強硬的手法多少會讓那些鄰近的國家感到害怕，讓他們不敢侵犯火之國。

「鹿兒，這件事情非常不單純，小鳴是所有國家都想得到的格格，雷之國的皇帝不可能陷害她才對！」紫雪分析出這件事情。

「照理來說是這樣才對，所以這件事情才顯得非常不單純。」鹿兒也知道這件事情的複雜在哪裡。

「事情越變越複雜。」鳳雪皇后開始皺眉頭。

「姊，別皺眉頭，這件事情讓我和寧次去處理。」鹿兒堅定的說。

「我知道了，那就麻煩妳和寧次。」鳳雪皇后下懿旨。

「遵旨！」鹿兒說道。

音之國的皇帝一家人來拜訪，大家非常歡迎他們來訪，大蛇丸是紫雪的老師，鳳雪皇后決定把這件事情告訴大蛇丸，畢竟大蛇丸見識多廣，一定會知道這是什麼樣的陰謀。

紫雪覺得很不安，就像是當年父親出事一樣，鳴香的情況已經好很多，所以紫雪讓鳴香和佐助一起見大蛇丸、自來也一家人，鳴香挽著佐助的手一起到主廳去見大蛇丸一家人。

紫雪看見鳴香和佐助來到主廳，馬上起身去抱鳴香，紫雪把鳴香抱在懷裡，鼬抱著望竹在旁邊跟佐助說話。

「小鳴，妳的身體好多了嗎？」紫雪溫柔的問。

「我沒事，姊姊，我有小寶寶，我好高興唷！」鳴香高興的說。

「小鳴，坐下吧！從現在起妳要小心些，不能出事情，妳肚子裡的小寶寶可是宇智波家的後代。」紫雪笑著說。

「嗯！我知道了，姊姊。」鳴香馬上答應。

『希望那個孩子可以醫治小鳴心裡的傷。』紫雪心想。

大蛇丸帶著自來也還有兒子媳婦來到主廳，宮女馬上引領他們入座，紫雪、鼬、佐助、鳴香、鹿兒、寧次已經坐在座位上等待他們，大蛇丸看見紫雪眼中的煩惱，就知道有什麼事情在困擾著紫雪。

這個徒弟只要有心事一定會藏在自己的心裡面，幾乎都不會對大家說出來，大蛇丸就是因為有教導過紫雪的關係知道紫雪的問題在哪裡，碰巧綱手也在這時候進來，準備跟紫雪他們商量一些事情。

「呦！什麼風把你給吹來啦！大蛇丸。」綱手開玩笑的說。

「沒什的大事，只是想來商量些事情罷了！」大蛇丸不慌不忙的說。

「麻煩的事情又變多了，是吧！小雪。」綱手若有所思的說。

乒乓～啪～！的一聲，杯子掉在地上破掉，紫雪全身在發抖，鳴香和鹿兒知道發生什麼事情，因為陷害雷之國的人正是殺害她們父母親的凶手所指派，紫雪親眼見到父母親被殺害，當初紫雪把鳴香抱在懷裡。

不讓鳴香看見父母親的屍體，鹿兒他們沒有見到四代皇帝和皇后的屍體，為了不惜想要得到火之國的寶物，就殺害火之國的四代皇帝和皇后，本來也想要殺害她們姊妹倆的，但是因為有人識破他的計謀所以才讓紫雪和鳴香逃過一劫。

「是他，是他害我們失去親人，害國家失去一位好皇帝。」紫雪發抖的說。

「我不會再讓當年的事情重演！」鼬保證的說。

「看來他要奪取木葉之國的皇位，不然就是毀滅木葉之國。」大蛇丸推測。

「皇上，抓兇手這件事情就交給我和寧次去辦。」鹿兒信誓旦旦的說。

「這件事情就交給雲格格和日向宰相處理。」鼬馬上下了這道命令。

「臣領旨！」寧次馬上領旨。

鳴香和佐助知道大事不妙，他們必須守在對方身邊，不能再讓兇手有機可趁，綱手把小櫻還給我愛羅，要我愛羅好好保護小櫻，讓小櫻不要再受到一點傷害，畢竟這次的兇手是個會控制人的高手。

四代皇帝也是這樣慘遭暗殺，死狀悽慘，四代皇帝和皇后都是武林高手，卻這樣的輕易被殺害，紫雪一直想要找出兇手是誰，紫雪真的很想要替自己的父母親報仇雪恨，紫雪想要讓那個人知道失去家人的痛苦，更是想要讓他知道惹火自己是多麼淒慘的一件事情。

「姊姊，小鹿一定會找出兇手是誰的。」鳴香開口安慰自己的姊姊。

「我知道，但是我還是會擔心。」紫雪抱著望竹說。

鼬把妻子和兒子摟在懷裡，鼬看見妻子眼裡的擔心，鹿兒也看見姊姊眼中的擔心，畢竟這件事情不同凡響，殺死四代皇帝的兇手至今還逍遙法外，現在卻混進宮中想殺害鳴格格，紫雪想要保護家人，她必須揪出這個兇手。

紫雪已經成受不了失去家人的痛苦，所以一定要儘快的把兇手給抓住，鹿兒當然知道紫雪的願望，而且一定會照著這個願望下去做的，鹿兒要讓那個兇手知道他們失去家人的痛苦，要讓那個傢伙付出他應該有的代價。

「好多年了，父皇走了好多年了。」鹿兒感嘆的說。

「我一定會幫你們抓到兇手的。」寧次保證。


	5. Chapter 5

回到日向府，鹿兒馬上把文獻調出來，想從文獻中找出殺死四代皇帝的兇手，在他們還小的時候，大約十歲的時候，某天，四代皇帝突然被暗殺，十五歲的紫雪發現父母親死亡，連忙叫綱手幫忙。

紫雪本是三大奇人的徒弟，武功和醫療能力是現今江湖人士無人可及的，鳴香的醫療能力也達到紫雪和綱手的等級了，就是神經大條，對人沒有防備，正因為這樣才會被小櫻下藥。

鳴香對熟人的警戒心並不高，這才是大家擔心的事情，畢竟這樣很容易就被有心人士給應用，紫雪多希望自己的妹妹警戒心能夠高些，這樣就不會被人家給利用或是傷害。

出事的那天正好是四代皇帝的生辰，宮裡正準備慶祝，沒想到四代皇帝卻在這天被人暗殺，紫雪推開房門發現四代皇帝和皇后倒在地上，馬上去查看他們的脈搏，卻發現他們已經死亡多時。

鳴香正要踏進房間時，紫雪馬上抱住鳴香，不讓鳴香看見父母親的屍體，綱手趕到後馬上下達命令，開始處理後事，紫雪的丈夫宇智波鼬即位，開始展開調查工作，但是至今已經經過許多年。

他們還是沒有找到兇手到底是誰，紫雪也在懷疑那個兇手到底是何許人物，可以這樣輕易的就把自己的父母親給殺害。

鹿兒非常清楚這件事情不可忽視，殺害皇帝的兇手依然逍遙法外，殺人償命，兇手又想要殺害鳴香，想要殺害四代皇帝的孩子，不過，為什麼兇手不先殺害紫雪，反而要先殺害鳴香。

種種疑點在鹿兒的腦中盤旋，鹿兒努力的想法子解決，兇手的思維讓鹿兒起了疑心，紫雪是現今的皇后，要是可以的話直接殺害紫雪不就把事情給解決，現今太子還小，不可能繼承王位。

火之國明文規定要滿十五歲才可以繼承王位，這件事情只要是火之國的人都會知道的，因此鹿兒真的很好奇這位兇手到底是想要做出什麼樣的事情來。

「寧次，你不會好奇那位兇手的思維嗎？」鹿兒看著寧次問這件事情。

「因為太多疑點了，是吧！」寧次知道鹿兒的心思，因為他自己也很好奇這個人到底是想要做什麼。

「沒錯！如果說那位兇手一直埋伏在宮中，為什麼不殺姊姊或是姊夫，反而向小鳴動手？」鹿兒疑惑的說。

「是呀！如果是這樣的話，為什麼呢？」寧次也好奇這位兇手的思維。

「還是說那位兇手知道小鳴是個沒有防備的孩子呢？」鹿兒知道鳴香對於熟人不是很有戒心。

「或許妳說的沒有錯，鳴格格是個樂天又很沒有防備的孩子。」寧次附和的說。

「真希望一切可以早點解決。」鹿兒嫌麻煩的說。

「一定會查出真相的。」寧次相信的說。

寢宮中，紫雪抱著望竹哄他入睡，鼬把公文都批改好後進入房間，望竹似乎有些精力過剩不肯入睡，任由紫雪哄他，鼬看見這幕笑了笑，望竹已經四歲，卻從不肯自己睡。

除非夫妻倆要行房，不然的話這孩子會一直纏著他們，要夫妻倆陪他睡，紫雪看見鼬進房只是笑了笑，鼬坐在兩人的旁邊，望竹馬上爬進父親的懷抱中，要求父親說故事給他聽。

「父皇，說故事給我聽，我要聽您當年行軍的英勇事蹟。」望竹馬上開始要求自己的父親。

「你這孩子也真是的，你母后哄你睡你都不睡，就要我說故事聽我說故事！」鼬無奈的說。

望竹聽著父親說故事，碧綠的眼眸看著父親，津津有味的聽著父親說故事，黑色的頭髮遺傳自父親，有著跟父親相似的臉龐，紫雪看著父子兩人，總希望有個女兒，但是肚子幾乎沒消息，這點讓紫雪有些失望。

沒過多久紫雪又會懷上一胎，這胎確定是個女娃，這讓他們夫妻倆非常高興，期盼多年的願望終於成真，望竹也希望有個妹妹，故事一說完，望竹就熟睡，鼬把望竹放在床上，當他蓋好棉被，然後摟著妻子，希望她放寬心來。

這件事情一定會被鹿兒和寧次查清楚的，兇手很快就繩之以法了，任何人都不會受到威脅，那件事情不會再重演。

鹿兒挑燈夜戰好幾天，總算查出一些蛛絲馬跡出來，知道這個兇手是宇智波一族的遺孤，也是殺害宇智波一族的兇手，至今下落不明，鹿兒決定去跟皇上和兩位王爺商量，畢竟這件事情非同小可，不可隨意亂決定。

這件事情都關係著自己家人的生命，大意的話隨時都會有人送命，想到這裡鹿兒已經就開始頭痛，她可不想要讓自己的家人送命，那樣的話在天上的養父母可是不會原諒她，死後一定會挨罵，鹿兒可不想要被罵，努力好幾天查詢這些資料。

大廳中，佐助、帶人和卡卡西以及皇上鼬和皇后紫雪正等著鹿兒和寧次報告他們所查出來的事情，當他們得知這件事情後震驚不已，畢竟他們沒想到已經死的人還活在這個世界上。

鼬更是沒想到當初自己親手殺的人會想要殺害自己的妻子以及最疼愛的妹妹，想到這裡鼬已經開始頭痛了，他不知道要怎樣去面對已經死去的族人，他們的族人與其是說是被戰爭給殺死的不如說是被那個人給毒死。

活下來的人當時都剛好外出有事情，所以才逃過這一劫，鼬當初奉命追捕那個犯人，也親手了解那位犯人，沒想到那位犯人竟然是詐死，讓自己功虧一簣。

「兇手是宇智波一族的逃犯，宇智波止水。」鹿兒鎮定的說。

「我就知道！當初殺害我族的人還不夠嗎？現在還要害死我的家人。」鼬勃然大怒。

「那傢伙是我族之恥，真是該死的傢伙。」帶人不屑的說。

紫雪在發抖，卡卡西馬上把紫雪摟在懷裡，紫雪已經快要崩潰，止水害死她的家人，連她最親最愛的舅舅也是止水害死的，紫雪最親的舅舅是卡卡西的父親，人們稱他為白牙將軍，上任皇后的表兄。

身為一國之母的兄長卻沒有任何國舅的架子，沒有那種官場的作風，是位親政人民的好官，人民都很喜歡他，他卻在戰場上被人給害死，止水利用那場戰爭讓白牙將軍筋皮力盡，再放出毒箭殺害白牙將軍，他們得知這件事情後馬上追殺止水，卻間接害死宇智波一族的人。

「那傢伙到底想怎樣？」佐助憤怒的說。

「那傢伙應該是想篡位吧！」寧次推測。

「看來那傢伙想要一統天下。」卡卡西不留情的說。

「小鹿，無論如何都要給我抓到止水那傢伙。」紫雪馬上下旨給鹿兒。

紫雪氣到發抖，抓著卡卡西的衣服，鹿兒看見姊姊非常生氣的樣子就知道不管用什麼樣的手段都要抓到兇手，非抓住不可，止水殘害太多人的性命，紫雪不容許悲劇再度發生。

四代是木葉火之國令人尊敬的皇帝，仁政親民，卻遭到暗殺，上天這麼不公平，好人不長命，禍害遺千年，想到這裡紫雪就很想要親手了解宇智波止水這個人，紫雪要止水知道他所做的事情是有多麼的殘忍，和他們失去自己最摯愛的家人，失去那些無可取代的東西。

鳴香抱著望竹來到大廳中找佐助，本想說問佐助是否可以回王府去，但是她聽見裡面說話的內容，全部人看見鳴香站在外面完全嚇到，佐助看見鳴香後馬上抱住鳴香，看見鳴香嚇呆的表情佐助非常心疼，佐助不知道要說什麼才好？

就是因為鳴香太過善良，因此大家不想要讓鳴香知道這件事情，鳴香已經禁不起任何的打擊，但是看見這樣的情形卻又不知道要說什麼才好，他們多希望鳴香可以繼續快樂的過生活下去。

沒想到卻讓鳴香聽見不該聽的東西，佐助更是心疼自己的妻子，紫雪心疼自己的妹妹，鳴香失去的東西已經太多了，真的是太多。

「佐助，我沒事！望竹想找姊姊，讓我跟小鹿說心事，好嗎？」鳴香開口對佐助說。

佐助放開鳴香，把望竹交給紫雪，拉著鹿兒離開大廳，一句話都沒說，來到花園中，鳴香抱著鹿兒大哭，鹿兒輕輕的安慰鳴香，寧次和佐助追到花園中，發現鳴香抱著鹿兒大哭，寧次本想上前去，卻被佐助給拉住。

寧次有些不解佐助的動作，因為鳴香實在是哭的很厲害，佐助卻沒有辦法去安慰鳴香，鹿兒輕輕的拍鳴香的背部，鳴香放鬆自己的心情，鹿兒也清楚鳴香到底是為了什麼事情而哭，那些心情自己也曾經體會過，他們已經失去太多的東西。

「讓小鳴哭個夠，雲格格會有辦法安慰的。」佐助淡淡的說出這句話。

「鳴格格的打擊太大了。」寧次知道佐助的意思。

「沒錯，那件事情小鳴一輩子都忘不了，父皇突然暴斃，慘遭暗殺，兇手卻是宇智波一族的人。」佐助苦笑的說出這句話來。

「你很清楚！？」寧次訝異佐助知道這件事情。

「我跟小鳴他們是一起長大的，小鳴一直跟雲格格很好，像是親姐妹一樣。」佐助跟寧次解釋這件事情。

「小鳴，我一定會抓到殺死父皇的兇手。」鹿兒對鳴香保證一定會抓到兇手的。

「我知道小鹿一定會抓到兇手的，可是我還是會擔心。」鳴香擔心的說。

「我當然知道妳會擔心，可是這是姊姊下的命令，我一定要遵守。」鹿兒安慰鳴香。

「小鳴知道了，小鹿不可以出事唷！」鳴香要鹿兒答應自己絕對不可以出事情。

「我答應妳。」鹿兒答應鳴香，因為鹿兒知道鳴香一定會擔心自己的。

「嗯～！」鳴香開心的笑了。

兩人牽手走到自己的情人面前，鳴香牽起鹿兒的手，然後交到寧次的手上，告訴寧次，「日向宰相，我把姐姐小鹿交給你，你要好好對待她。」

「臣領旨。」寧次答謝鳴香。

鳴香笑著挽著佐助的手一起離開，鹿兒知道鳴香是個非常替人著想的孩子，任何事情都第一個想到別人，從不想到自己，對任何事情都非常的執著，也非常的善良，是個讓大家都喜愛的格格。

雖然漂亮卻不驕傲，對任何人都非常的好，深受大家的喜愛，因此鹿兒不懂為什麼止水要殺鳴香，這樣一個好的孩子竟然會是人家的獵物，看見這樣的情形鹿兒真的不得不擔心下去。


	6. Chapter 6

鳴香的安危真的很令人擔心，止水又不知道會從哪裡下手殺害鳴香，大家都已經開始戒備起來，就是不希望鳴香會受到任何的傷害，失去鳴香大家都會受不了的。

「現在事情查的怎麼樣？」幾天過後，綱手突然問鹿兒這件事情的發展。

「查到一些蛛絲馬跡。」鹿兒回答綱手的問題。

「希望能夠趕快抓到兇手！」綱手期望這件事情可以快點解決。

「短時間是不可能的，有耐心些放長線釣大魚。」鹿兒告訴綱手。

「我就知道！」綱手微笑。

「當然囉！」鹿兒神秘一笑。

鹿兒開始放長線釣大魚，鹿兒決定一次就讓止水上鉤，畢竟已經讓他逍遙法外太久了，這次一定要一網打盡，讓宇智波止水永不能翻身，這次一定要將他處死，將他治罪，要他說出來為什麼要殺四代皇帝，要將鳴香致死。

這種種因素鹿兒都想知道，鹿兒不急著通緝宇智波止水，鹿兒不想打草驚蛇，因此沒有通緝宇智波止水，反而放出一道假消息，讓宇智波止水相信這道消息，為的就是釣這條大魚。

鹿兒知道宇智波止水不會那麼容易就上當，所以鹿兒佈下天羅地網來抓宇智波止水，鹿兒是個沉的住氣的孩子，因此會等待宇智波止水上當，然後一網打盡。

「早知道就不要答應姊姊了。」鹿兒看似抱怨的說。

「妳開始嫌麻煩啦！」寧次笑鹿兒。

「應該說要宇智波止水那傢伙上當還真麻煩。」鹿兒不耐煩的說。

「那是一定的。」寧次依舊笑鹿兒。

寧次笑著摟著鹿兒，鹿兒依偎在寧次的身邊，因為在寧次的身邊鹿兒很安心，思緒可以很清楚，鹿兒很喜歡寧次，她愛他，就像是夫妻一樣的恩愛，這兩個人聯合起來抓宇智波止水，大家都相信他們會抓到宇智波止水。

即使是聰明一世的天才中都會落到他們的手中，紫雪決定抓到宇智波止水後就要幫他們舉行婚禮，不過要抓到宇智波止水卻是一項高難度的挑戰，止水可是很奸詐的傢伙。

自然對事情多少還是有防備心的，鹿兒要抓他已經是很大的挑戰的，想到這裡鹿兒不禁會頭痛，但是內心當中卻又很想要破案，畢竟失去親人的痛苦真的很痛。

鹿兒把消息發布出去後，止水看見鳴香已死的消息非常的高興，只要毀掉紫雪最愛的家人，紫雪一定會上吊自殺的，他就可以拿到鎮守火之國的九隻尾獸，不過他萬萬沒想到這件事情是鹿兒精心策劃的陷阱。

為的就是讓他上當，讓他可以繩之以法，止水的野心就是想要得到守護火之國的九隻尾獸，但是那些尾獸只聽命於紫雪，要是紫雪死亡的話自己就真的有機會可以得到那些尾獸。

得到自己可以一統天下的野心，止水做事情都是慢慢的來，一步一步的讓大家掉入陷阱當中，鹿兒也是利用止水這樣的心態讓止水掉入自己所設立的陷阱當中，然後把止水給斬首示眾，以告慰在天之靈的父母親。

「母后，兒臣想要出宮去找鳴香嬸嬸。」望竹跟紫雪撒嬌。

「你今天的功課都做完了嗎？」紫雪問自己的兒子。

「做完了，好不好啦！？母后。」望竹繼續跟母親撒嬌。

「好吧！我們一起去！」紫雪微笑的看著望竹。

「皇上，皇后娘娘說要帶太子去王爺府。」書房裡，宮女稟告鼬。

「我知道了，我馬上就過去，妳先下去吧！」鼬馬上撤走宮女趕到妻兒的身邊。

紫雪坐上馬車等待丈夫的到來，一起去宇智波王爺府，鼬跟著一起去宇智波王爺府，望竹高興的看著父母親，一路上紫雪都在想鹿兒所處理的事情，大蛇丸回音之國之前就已經告訴鹿兒不要太小看宇智波止水這個人。

他的武功根紫雪不分上下，抓他時要特別小心，想到這裡紫雪就真的很頭痛，子雪怎樣都沒有想到止水是這樣厲害的人物，可以殺人於無名形當中，鼬知道妻子很煩惱這件事情，多少都會安撫一下自己的妻子。

讓自己的妻子不要這樣的煩惱下去，但是大蛇丸的警告鼬也覺得很擔心，怎麼樣都是很擔心的，不管是自己的妻子還是家人鼬都會擔心他們。

鹿兒在宰相府看雲，她知道大蛇丸給她的意見，那個意見不可忽視，想要抓到宇智波止水就要安排大內高手去抓他，或是派出暗殺部隊的人員，守護九隻尾獸的人正是現在的皇后紫雪。

宇智波止水最終的目的就是要取守護火之國的九大尾獸，那些尾獸的力量可以讓止水得到天下，只是除非是九大尾獸認可的傢伙，要不然真的沒有人可以碰觸九大尾獸。

碰觸的話一定會死的很淒慘的，這是大家都知道的常識，但是止水還是很想要得到九大尾獸，不顧自己的性命都想要得到這令人垂涎三尺的力量。

隔沒多久，鹿兒就收到宇智波止水的挑戰書，表明說要殺死紫雪，鹿兒把挑戰書交到紫雪的手中，紫雪只是要鹿兒去處理這件事情，這件事情紫雪並不擔心，她相信鹿兒一定會把所有的事情都處理好。

寧次的功夫並不輸給宇智波止水，加上日向一族的白眼可以把宇智波止水壓的死死的，紫雪調配出一種毒要可以讓宇智波止水麻痺，那種無色無味的毒藥可是出自九大尾獸的血。

九大尾獸的血完全融合在一起就會成為一種毒性極強的麻藥，這個毒藥是沒有解藥，一般來說是用來毒死那種最大惡極的傢伙，紫雪卻動用這個毒藥來殺死止水，表示說紫雪已經把止水恨之入骨，對於止水的恨只能用殺死止水的方式還洩恨。

預告的時間到了，宇智波止水潛入皇宮準備殺死紫雪，紫雪已經有所防備，馬上把宇智波止水手到擒來，宇智波止水中了九大尾獸的血，極強的麻藥，宇智波止水動彈不得，所有大內高手和暗殺成員全部出現在大家的面前。

止水驚訝的看見這樣的情形，他沒有想到這件事情竟然是個陷阱，他早該料想到這件事情沒有這樣單純才對，鼬看見止水真的是非常的生氣，只是冷冷的看著這一切的發展。

鼬知道眼前的傢伙詐死後就非常的生氣，根本沒想到這個傢伙竟然會來找他們算帳，看樣子真的不得不做出令人氣憤的動作，只好殺了這個傢伙才可以讓大家平心靜氣，他們失去的這一切全部都是因為這個人的關係。

「可恨呀！你們這些傢伙，竟然動用非常手段來對付我。」止水痛苦的說。

「要是不動用非常手段的話，你會乖乖的掉入陷阱嗎？」紫雪憤恨的說。

「宇智波止水明早開審，秋後處斬。」鼬冷冷的說。

「不必秋後處斬，審完就直接斬頭。」紫雪非常的氣憤。

「看來我這輩子這定要落在你們的手上。」止水無奈的看著他們。

「你當然會落在我們的手裡，九神獸的毒可是無解的。」卡卡西看見這樣的情形說。

「真是我族的恥辱，沒想到你會因為野心殺害全族的人，也因為野心殺害四代皇帝。」帶人說出這句話來。

「要不是你，鳴香就不會受到傷害的，你這傢伙真的該死。」佐助非常的生氣。

「哈哈哈！我宇智波止水一世的英明就要毀在你們這些人的手上了。」止水仰天大笑。

早晨，宇智波止水就被押到大殿外等候審判，九神獸的毒會一點一滴的滲入侵襲宇智波止水的身心，宇智波止水痛苦不堪，他沒有想到紫雪會用這招來對付他，為了報仇不惜動用九神獸的血，更沒想到他所得到的消息竟然是假消息。

鳴香根本就沒死，紫雪也沒有崩潰，看樣子自己的野心真的沒有辦法實現，只是止水也沒有想到鼬會這樣恨他，自己做出太多不可原諒的事情，鼬要殺他也是一件正常的事情。

止水殺害全族的人，同時也殺害四代皇帝，不殺了止水是對不起那些被他殺死的人。

「宇智波止水所犯的最擢髮難數、罄竹難書，明後斬！」鼬跟大家宣佈這件事情。

宇智波止水馬上被押入大牢，毒性發作難忍，咬舌自盡，屍體馬上被燒成灰燼，成為千古罪人，四代皇帝的死亡真相昭告天下，罪人已死，紫雪向九大神獸還願，讓大家可以好好的過生活，讓木葉火之國可以恢復正常的生活。

讓大家的生活不再是那樣的恐懼，不需要活在恐懼當中了，紫雪很感謝九神獸是這樣幫忙她，讓她可以報仇雪恨，九神獸因為早已待在火之國很久。

四代皇帝又對他們很好，自然會好心的幫忙他們，怎麼樣每任皇帝都是他們看著長大的孩子，把火之國領導到正途去，讓火之國的人民安居樂業，讓人民沒有憂慮的生活。

「小女子紫雪在此感謝九大神獸幫我這個忙，希望九大神獸能夠繼續守護火之國的平安。」紫雪向九大神獸道謝。

「紫雪，火之國的一切安寧還要靠你們，別忘了你們是不可以違背天條的。」九尾狐說。

「是的，我當盡心盡力的維持火之國的安寧。」紫雪乖乖的答應下來。

「我們從上古時期就守護著火之國，歷任皇帝中我們認為妳的父親做的不錯，是我們九神獸非常讚揚的，希望妳的丈夫也能做到跟妳父親一樣好。」八尾蛇說。

「妳的善良，鼬的果斷，望竹都有遺傳到，下任王朝開始就是宇智波王朝了，我們希望妳的孩子可以把遠光放大些，讓火之國更加完美。」一尾守鶴說。

「小女子謹遵教誨。」紫雪恭敬的對他們說。

九大神獸的守護繼承者都是女孩兒，紫雪知道鼬已經盡心盡力的在幫火之國，九大神獸以平常心去看待這件事情，他們對鼬和望竹這對父子的評價很高，希望他們能夠好好的帶領火之國，讓火之國更加完美。

火之國富饒的一切並不是因為有九大神獸在守護，而是因為帶領的皇帝的功勞，祖先之所以建立火之國是為了要保護好人民，並不是要帶兵打仗攻打別人的國家，國家的人民才是最重要的資產。

因為這樣火之國的皇帝都特別的愛惜人民，不希望有戰爭的發生，紫雪從小受到父親的教誨，自然知道這些道理，要是丈夫做錯什麼事情，紫雪一定會去糾正自己的丈夫。

「鹿兒，這件事情妳處理的很好，這幾天我會挑選一下良辰吉日讓妳和日向宰相成婚的。」紫雪笑著說。


	7. Chapter 7

「姐姐，九大神獸說了什麼？」鹿兒好奇的問。

「只說希望我們可以帶領火之國走向光明的未來。」紫雪微笑的對鹿兒說。

「看來大家都要好好的培養自己的繼承人了。」鹿兒有感而發。

紫雪笑而不語，她很清楚火之國的未來是怎麼樣的，一個王朝不可能維持的很久，祖先的一切不可以毀在他們的手中，紫雪盡心盡力的在教導望竹，不希望他成為一位扶不起的阿斗，而是希望他成為一位能夠擔當一面的好皇帝、好君主。

帶領火之國走向沒有戰爭的未來，而且也會努力的告訴自己的兒子不可以違背天條，也告訴自己的兒子說他的父親和外公是多麼好的皇帝，一定要成為和他們一樣是頂天立地的男子漢。

更要做為一個好皇帝帶領人民走向幸福未來的道路，不可以對人民有太多的苛責以及讓人民痛苦，這是做為好皇帝最基本的道理。

「望竹做得到的，姐姐。」鹿兒突然說出這句話。

「我相信！」紫雪微笑的看著窗外。

前幾天太醫為紫雪把脈時發現紫雪的肚子裡正在孕育一個小生命，聽見這消息時，鼬非常的高興，希望是個女娃，他好想要一個女兒，紫雪則是笑笑的，然後開始專心的安胎，等著生下這個孩子。

大家都希望這孩子是個女娃，以填補他們沒有女兒的空虛，但是紫雪也知道要是這個孩子是女娃的話，就是九神獸的繼承人，但是這不會讓他們感到和痕的不安，因為任何事情都可以解決。

只要大家同心協力就可以好好解決，紫雪和鼬一點也不擔心這件事情會發生，只要大家可以平安的生活下去就是一件很好的事情，況且現在已經有一位格格要出嫁。

良辰吉日的到來，雲格格要出嫁到日向府去，皇宮裡忙上忙下的，只為了今天的喜事，紫雪親自為鹿兒打扮，嫁娶的習俗完全遵照古禮制度，宇智波王府送上一份大禮給日向家，代表著鳴香對鹿兒的心意。

大家都送上一份大禮給鹿兒和寧次，代表著他們的心意，他們都希望鹿兒可以得到很好的歸宿，同時他們也知道寧次會好好的對待鹿兒，這也是大家所期盼的事情，鹿兒很高興自己可以嫁給寧次。

當初看建寧次的時候就覺得寧次是自己最重要的人，一生當中最重要的人，寧次也很高興可以娶到鹿兒這樣好的女性，兩人一定可以好好的攜手過一生。

「鹿兒，嫁到日向府後要好好的照顧自己喔！如果有事情的話可以回來找我們喔！」紫雪細心的交代。

「我知道了，姐姐。」鹿兒乖乖的回答。

鹿兒風風光光的出嫁，紫雪看在眼裡，她完成了父母親的心願，為弟弟妹妹找到好伴侶，讓他們抓緊自己手中的幸福，讓他們有一個很好的歸宿，將來他們孩子是火之國未來的主人翁，現在火之國的未來是掌握在他們的手上。

他們有權力讓火之國的人民過的更好的生活，火之國的人一定可以過更平靜的生活，紫雪是這樣相信，自己是在那樣的生活當中成長的孩子，他們一定可以帶給火之國更好的未來，大家衷心期盼的事情，每個人都可以找到自己的幸福，這才是最重要的事情。

婚禮當天，宰相府裡忙著迎接未來的夫人，這位夫人可是四代皇帝的女兒，大家都沒想到寧次可以娶雲格格為妻子，雲格格平易近人的個性讓大家都不討厭她，全部的人都很高興可以迎接雲格格的到來。

鹿兒在大家的精心打扮下變的非常的美麗，大家看見雲格格的樣子都嚇到，寧次也沒想到鹿兒打扮起來是那樣的美麗，寧次有些臉紅的迎接自己的妻子。

日差和妻子看見這樣的情形只是微笑，他們兩老高興的就是自己的兒子已經長大成人，成家立業的事情已經做到，看樣子他們可以去面對祖先。

遵照古禮的習慣就是一拜天地、二拜高堂、夫妻交拜、送入洞房，寧次和鹿兒把這些事情都做完後，新郎留下來跟大家應酬，新娘則是乖乖的待在房間裡等待新郎，有些人看見這樣的情形有點想要去鬧洞房，但是他們後來想想就算了。

還是留給這對新人寧靜的空間，畢竟鹿兒不是那樣喜歡熱鬧的，寧次和佐助的佔有慾可是有得比，怎麼樣都不可以霸佔他最愛的妻子，大家想到這裡就不想要去鬧洞房了，但是看見他們有情人終成眷屬是一件很好的事情，因此喜宴過後大家都回到自己的家裡去，寧次則是回到房間去掀開自己妻子的頭巾。

「寧次，我愛你。」鹿兒臉紅的說。

「我也愛妳，鹿兒。」寧次把鹿兒抱在懷裡。

夫妻之間的相處之道就是這樣的簡單，鹿兒和寧次也一定會做到這些事情的，畢竟他們是那樣的愛對方，用自己的生命在愛對方的，大家都相信他們一定會過的很好的，寧次也一定會帶給鹿兒幸福的，他們所想要的幸福很快就會實現。

寧次很高興自己一輩子可以娶到這樣好的妻子，看見鹿兒的笑容或是鹿兒各式各樣的表情，寧次就覺得自己真的很幸福，有鹿兒這樣好的女人陪在自己的身邊，看見鹿兒可愛的樣子寧次就真的感到很滿足。

他很高興自己可以見到這樣美麗的女子，這樣美麗的女子已經是他最愛的妻子，老天爺真的對他很好，讓他的感情總算有了歸屬，鹿兒很高興寧次是自己的丈夫。

眼前的男人就是把自己的心給偷走的人，但是自己卻是那樣心甘情願的被偷走，或許應該說自己是心甘情願的把自己的心給奉送出去。

兩人在一起後非常的開心，當然這中間大家都有聚在一起的時間，寧次也很高興可以把鹿兒娶回家當妻子，兩人相親相愛的過著平凡的生活，但是兩人卻在自己的好友當中陸續擁有孩子後渴望擁有一個孩子。

隨著時間一天、一天的過去，鳴香肚子裡的孩子也準備要出生，當然皇后紫雪的孩子也要出生，看見兩位姊妹擁有自己的孩子的時候，鹿兒多少會動心。

寧次也知道鹿兒的願望，每天晚上賣力的和鹿兒交歡，就是希望可以擁有自己的寶貝孩子，鹿兒當然也很感謝寧次這樣為她著想，畢竟家中還是要有孩子才是健全的家庭。

「嗯…嗯…寧次…太…快…了…」鹿兒有些受不了寧次的衝撞。

「忍耐一下，我就快好了。」寧次親吻鹿兒。

「啊……」鹿兒已經達到高潮。

寧次用力一頂射在鹿兒的體內，鹿兒雙手環繞在寧次的脖子上，兩人繼續親吻下去，寧次很喜歡看見妻子這樣的表情，那可愛的表情就屬於他一個人的，只有他一個人可以看見這樣的表情。

感覺就像是可以媚惑人心的樣子，眼睛眨眨下去就可以勾引到許多的男人，只可惜這個樣子的鹿兒只有他一個人可以看見，鹿兒在自己的身邊一點也沒有格格的樣子，反而對所有人都很好，寧次看見這樣的情形實在是很高興，父母親也都很喜歡鹿兒，這樣寧次就放心許多。

「小鹿，我好想妳喔！」鳴香高興的看見鹿兒來到王府中拜訪。

「小鳴，最近還好嗎？卡卡跟我說妳好像很不舒服。」鹿兒想起兄長的話問自己的姊妹。

「是有點，可綱手姑姑沒有多說什麼，大概是因為要臨盆的關係吧！」鳴香苦笑的對鹿兒說。

「真的是這樣嗎？很令人擔心呢！」鹿兒總覺得有些事情不對勁。

「小鹿就別擔心了嘛！」鳴香開心的對鹿兒說。

「好，睡覺吧！」鹿兒摸摸鳴香的頭。

鹿兒決定這件事情去問綱手，她總有種不安的預感，鳴香的身體的確比一般的孩子來說不算是很好，多少會有些問題存在，如果真的是這樣的話，鳴香生下這個孩子就真的有風險，佐助一定會擔心鳴香的問題的。

鹿兒知道自己的姊姊鳳雪皇后也有這樣的問題，那個問題真的是很嚴重的問題，綱手一定會有辦法解決這件事情的，鹿兒這樣的安慰自己，他不想要失去任何一位親人，也已經沒有辦法在失去任何一位親人。

「綱手姑姑？」鹿兒來到綱手的府裡。

「想要問小鳴的身體狀況吧！」綱手看見鹿兒就知道鹿兒想要問什麼了。

「嗯！小鳴的問題是不是和姊姊的問題是一樣的？」鹿兒提起勇氣問出來。

「沒錯！我現在很努力的研究可以讓小鳴順利生產的藥品，但是似乎都沒有什麼起色。」綱手也很困擾。

「綱手姑姑…」鹿兒真的不知道要如何說話。

「放心吧！那孩子不會有問題的。」綱手微笑的對鹿兒說。

鹿兒點點頭沒有多說話，她獨自一個人來到祭祀的神廟的當中，她想要請問一下九神獸，鳴香的問題到底可不可以解決，她印象中九尾狐很愛和鳴香玩在一起，鳴香可愛的樣子深得九尾狐的疼愛。

父親和母親還在世上的時候就常常看見九尾狐陪伴在鳴香的身邊，但是現今鳴香懷孕痛苦的樣子讓鹿兒真的不知道要怎麼辦才好，她好想要妹妹生下這個孩子後還是可以平安無事的，所以鹿兒真的很想要去請問九神獸到底要怎麼辦才好？

「九尾狐，小鳴她…」鹿兒抬頭看著九尾狐。

「放心吧！那孩子會平安的生下孩子的，小鳴可是在我的祝福下長大的孩子。」九尾狐搖搖自己的尾巴。

「但…綱手姑姑都說沒藥醫。」鹿兒坐在九尾狐的面前。

「呵呵！妳呀！總是這樣擔心他們。」九尾狐幻化成人形摸摸鹿兒的頭。

「九尾狐？」鹿兒有些不解。

「陪我去看看小鳴吧！我那可愛的繼承者。」九尾狐笑笑的沒說什麼。

「嘿！要出門的傢伙，記得買點東西回家補給一下。」二尾貓又大叫。

「我知道了！」九尾狐表示了解。

「呵呵！那傢伙一定是要去看小鳴那孩子。」八尾蛇看見九尾狐出去的時候說。

「哈！紫雪那孩子也要生產，看樣子我們又要有新的繼承者。」七尾貉說出這句話。

「是呀！千年的生命讓我們守護火之國，但…繼承者是換了又換。」六尾雷獸有些感慨。


	8. Chapter 8

「這是吾等的使命。」五尾彭侯說出這句話來。

鹿兒和九尾狐拜訪王府裡的鳴香，鳴香看見鹿兒和九尾狐來到非常的開心，現在的自己只能在床上哪裡也不能去，鳴香真的很想要出去走走，但是自己的身體真的不是很好，要是出了什麼意外的話，佐助一定會生氣。

鳴香只好乖乖的待在房間裡，偶爾大家會來看看她，鳴香知道自己的身體如果生下這個孩子的話一定會有危險，女性生產都會有一定的危險，不用綱手和佐助說出口，鳴香就已經有覺悟，孩子一定要留下來，這個孩子是自己和佐助的骨肉。

「小鳴，不用擔心的，妳一定會平安生下孩子的。」九尾狐摸摸鳴香的頭。

「小九…」鳴香有股想要哭的衝動。

「別哭喔！這個孩子會為妳帶來好運的，我可捨不得我的繼承者哭喔！」九尾狐摸摸這可愛孩子的臉頰。

「小鳴，妳一定不會有事情，這個孩子生下來的話，我可要認為義子喔！」鹿兒告訴鳴香自己的決定。

「嗯！這個孩子一定會是妳的義子，我相信小鹿也很快就會有孩子。」鳴香開心的對鹿兒說。

「一定會的。」鹿兒微笑的看著鳴香。

等到鳴香要臨盆的時候，王府裡面開始忙碌起來，佐助擔心的在房間外面走來走去，綱手太醫親自接生這個小孩子，鹿兒也很擔心鳴香是不是會有問題，九尾狐卻不是很擔心的看著這件事情的發展。

他們都知道鳴香生下小孩後就換紫雪生孩子，兩姊妹的預產期是差不多，寧次在一旁陪著鹿兒，他知道鹿兒很擔心這件事情的發展，可是他相信鳴香一定可以平安的生下小孩，一定會讓大家放心下來的，畢竟鳴香可是鹿兒最重要的姊妹。

「寧次，我好擔心喔！」鹿兒真的很擔心這件事情。

「放心吧！不會有事情的。」寧次摸摸鹿兒的頭。

「可是…」鹿兒還是不放心這件事情。

「就相信九尾狐大人的預言，不會有事情的。」寧次親吻鹿兒的額頭。

鹿兒安靜下來等待結果，即使自己係在非常擔心也沒用，不管怎樣他們都希望這個孩子與他的母親可以平安的活下來，九尾狐並不擔心這件事情的發展，他相信未來很快就會有更好的發展。

鳴香肚子裡的孩子說不定會被他們認可為繼承者，九尾狐可是很喜歡鳴香這位繼承者，怎麼可能輕易的就收回鳴香的生命呢！

幾個時辰過去，鳴香順利的生下一位可愛的男娃娃，佐助聽見這個消息後馬上放下心來，鹿兒知道鳴香平安無事後也安心下來，畢竟鳴香的生產過程真的很驚險，讓大家都非常的擔心，好不容易鳴香已經平安無事。

這下子大家都鬆了一口氣，畢竟大家都不想要失去鳴香這個孩子，鳴香可是大家的寶貝，九尾狐看見這樣的情形也放心下來，只是輕輕的給予那個孩子祝福，九尾狐知道這個孩子可將來會是大家喜愛的寶貝之一，每個孩子都是這個國家未來的主人翁。

「小不點，要乖喔！你可是你爸媽的寶貝。」九尾狐輕輕的摸那孩子的頭。

「小九…」鳴香虛弱的看著九尾狐。

「放心吧！不會有事情的。」九尾狐微笑的看著鳴香。

「九尾狐大人，這樣做有何用？」綱手不解的問九尾狐。

「這個孩子我只是給予祝福，就是像是小鳴出生的時候一樣。」九尾狐沒有多說什麼。

「為什麼不讓我的孩子成為你的繼承者，九尾狐大人。」佐助不解的問。

「不需要！繼承者必須一律都是女娃，我不可以打破這個規定。」九尾狐知道自己即使在怎麼喜歡這孩子都不可強求。

鳴香知道這是什麼意思，神獸的繼承者真的必須要是女娃才可以，因為有的時候有可能會跟他們一起享有共同的生命，代價就是嫁給那些神獸，不過這已經是很久以前的傳說。

，鳴香和紫雪到現在都沒有見過那樣的人存在，鳴香他們並不知道這件事情是為什麼，也許可能是因為人類的感情太過於痛，所以神獸才不會想要去碰觸吧！

沒有人知道這是怎麼一回事，儘管自己和姊姊是那樣被神獸喜歡，可是神獸卻沒有要他們成為他們其中一隻的妻子，反而讓她們好好的去追求自己的幸福。

「不要去想太多，我們活到這年紀也不需要女伴，看著自己的繼承者去追求幸福對我們來說也很幸福。」九尾狐摸摸鳴香的頭。

九尾狐回到神廟裡面去，裡面有一位女性出來迎接九尾狐，這位女性已經活了很久了，總是在侍奉這幾隻尾獸，可愛的樣子讓大家疼愛不已，但是沒有人知道這個女孩到底是從哪裡來。

九神獸都知道鳴香生下可愛的男娃，很多事情都不需要擔心的，看樣子很多事情都會平安過去的，剩下的就是那位聰明絕頂的雲格格，那位雲格格一定會擁有自己的孩子，只是不知道這一切到底會什麼時候發生。

「小鳴，真是太好了！」鹿兒高興的看著自己的妹妹。

「是啊！下次就換小鹿生孩子。」鳴香告訴鹿兒。

「哈哈！那就要看我到底什麼時候可以生下孩子。」鹿兒沒有多說什麼話。

「放心吧！我一定會多多努力。」寧次把鹿兒抱在懷裡。

「那就好好的加把勁，說不定到時候會成為親家。」佐助把自己可愛的兒子抱在懷裡。

大家你一句我一句的說話，開開心心的說話，這樣的情形讓鳴香和鹿兒非常的高興，鹿兒看見自己的妹妹在慢慢的恢復健康，她也就放下心來，畢竟不管怎麼說鳴香可是自己重要的妹妹，誰都不能想像失去鳴香的後果。

好不容易看見鳴香平安的生下小孩，他們總算是放下心來，鹿兒知道鳴香可以順利生產是九尾狐幫忙，九尾狐是那樣的疼愛鳴香，就像她自己一樣那樣的疼愛鳴香，她們不會因為自己沒有血緣關係就排斥對方，反而是感情很要好的姊妹。

「寧次，我很高興我自己的妹妹活了下來。」鹿兒看著寧次說出這句話。

「的確是這樣呢！鳴格格可以平安的生下孩子，讓妳放下心來。」寧次知道自己的妻子說的是什麼事情。

「其實我很擔心小鳴，因為小鳴的身體沒有大家想像的那樣好。」鹿兒坦白說出這句話來。

「這是為什麼？」寧次有些不解的看著鹿兒。

「因為母后要生小鳴的時候，就已經身體不太好，可是沒有人知道原因。」鹿兒想起很久以前的事情。

「父皇是這樣告訴妳的嗎？」寧次覺得這件事情應該是四代皇帝說的。

「嗯！很小的時候告訴我的。」鹿兒點頭。

「是嗎？不過別擔心，不會有事情的。」寧次安慰鹿兒。

鹿兒靠在寧次的懷中，鹿兒知道鳴香或許不會有事情，不知怎麼的鹿兒就是有種不安的感覺，不知道怎麼說的不安的感覺，那種不安的感覺讓鹿兒感到不舒服，鹿兒覺得是因為以前見過鳴香生病的關係才會這樣吧！

鳴香可愛的樣子一直讓鹿兒無法忘記，可是當初見到鳴香奄奄一息的躺在床讓她感到害怕，明明很健康的妹妹竟然會因為生病的關係臉色蒼白的躺在床上，鹿兒會擔心鳴香是正常，這次鳴香生產後的面容太過於像是之前的樣子，讓鹿兒不禁擔心起來，不安的感覺又侵襲鹿兒的心頭，鹿兒不希望那件事情又再次發生。

鹿兒想起鳴香當初生病的樣子，前一天她們幾位姊妹還高興的在花園裡面玩耍，隔天她們就被通報說鳴香高燒不退，聽見這樣的情形紫雪馬上差人去找太醫綱手來，然後紫雪也親自到鳴香的房間探查鳴香的病情。

鳴香臉色慘白的躺在床上，奄奄一息的樣子讓鹿兒無法忘記，那位可愛的妹妹怎麼會因為這樣的關係躺在床上，鹿兒一點也不解這件事情是怎麼發生，紫雪沒有多說什麼的只是摸摸自己的頭。

然後要自己和其他人去外頭，不要妨害她們診斷鳴香的病情，那時候的鹿兒第一次感到害怕，感到會失去自己的親人，大家面色凝重的樣子真的讓自己感到很不安。

『姊姊，小鳴不會有事吧！』鹿兒看著紫雪問。

『不會有事情，妳先回房間去吧！』紫雪安慰鹿兒。

鹿兒乖乖的聽姊姊的話回到房間去，鹿兒看見鳴香的樣子就真的很擔心，她好希望鳴香不會有事情，那樣無助的感覺讓鹿兒感到害怕，自己的親生父母親過世的時候她也有這樣的感覺。

後來很高興可以來到這個家裡，但是就是不希望以前的事情重複下去，那樣的話她的心可是禁不起打擊的，鹿兒怎樣都不想要失去鳴香這位好姊妹，也許是因為自己的父母親就是因為病逝的關係才那樣的害怕這種事情的發生，害怕因為病情的關係失去任何一個最愛的親人。

『小鹿，可以幫我去照顧小鳴嗎？』紫雪一臉疲憊的對鹿兒說。

『好的，姊姊。』鹿兒點頭答應這件事情。

鹿兒乖乖的去照顧鳴香，兩人的感情也是因為在這次的照顧當中增長許多，鹿兒了解到親情是不可或缺的東西，也就是因為不可或缺的關係，鹿兒不想要失去自己最愛的家人。

到後來她遇見寧次後這個想法更是根深蒂固，鹿兒深愛自己的家人與丈夫，也就是因為這樣讓鹿兒的心總是有所顧忌，鹿兒並不害怕生老病死，但是她害怕自己的親人病逝，那樣的一切她不想要見到。

鹿兒原本出生於邊境的平凡小鎮，父親是個商人，從小就隨著父親一起到處做生意，母親也會跟在他們的身邊一起到處走走，有一次他們來到一處風景漂亮的小鎮當中的時候。

認識了當初還在旅遊的四代皇帝，好景不常那個時候正在流行瘟疫，父母親就是因為瘟疫的關係而死，對於小小年紀的鹿兒來說打擊真的很大，她沒有想到這場瘟疫奪走了她最愛的父母親。

四代皇帝看她無父無母，決定收養這個可愛的小女孩，途中的路程上也撿回許多孤兒，至此後鹿兒就是皇宮當中的一份子，聰明貌美的樣子深得大家的疼愛。


	9. Chapter 9

「鹿兒，說說妳的故事給我聽好不好。」寧次決定要問鹿兒她以前的事情。

「你想要聽些什麼？」鹿兒不解的問寧次。

「我想要聽聽妳小時候的樣子，那樣的話我就可以多了解妳一些。」寧次抱著鹿兒說。

「呵呵！那你也要告訴我你小時候的事情。」鹿兒決定不只有自己說而已。

「好啊！沒問題。」寧次一口就答應下來。

「我知道了，我現在就告訴你。」鹿兒微笑的告訴寧次自己的故事。

鹿兒一面回想小時候的事情一面告訴寧次，寧次聽的津津有味，寧次聽見許多鹿兒小時候的事情，有時候還會跟那些人吃醋，鹿兒看見寧次吃醋的表情就覺得好笑，這也是沒辦法的事情，兩人相遇的時候都已經長大。

很多事情都這樣錯過了，寧次也告訴鹿兒說自己的家人或是自己小時候的事情，他有兩位可愛的妹妹，是大伯父的孩子，但大伯父很早就過世，所以由自己的父母親撫養，鹿兒知道寧次說的是哪兩個人。

那兩個人她都有見過，一位是雛田，她總是害羞的樣子讓鹿兒印象深刻，另外一位是花火，比雛田成熟穩重，但是難掩小孩子的性格，他們都是宰相底下的人員，紫雪他們也有見過這兩個人，紫雪特別喜歡雛田那孩子。

「鹿兒嫂嫂，午膳您要在哪裡用？」雛田看見鹿兒正在看著外頭的風景。

「嗯…這好了。」鹿兒喜歡看外頭的風景。

「好的，那我等下請人端過來。」雛田微笑的對鹿兒說。

「謝謝。」鹿兒點頭對雛田道謝。

雛田向來就對人很和善，她也非常喜歡鹿兒這位嫂嫂，鹿兒對待他們非常的好，幾乎可以說是有影響力，他們家的人上上下下都喜歡鹿兒，這點往往讓寧次吃醋很久，花火更是會黏著鹿兒，寧次見到花火這樣差點大動肝火。

父親日差看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的並沒有多說什麼，母親也總是喜歡和鹿兒在一起，這個家也因為鹿兒的到來總是有活力，大家都覺得鹿兒真的是不可或缺的人，這抹雲在他們的生活當中站了很重要的地位，誰都不可以奪走這抹雲。

「鹿兒嫂嫂好像很喜歡看風景？」雛田有些好奇的問。

「嗯！因為風景真的很漂亮。」鹿兒像是想起以前的事情似的說。

看見現在的日子讓鹿兒有些懷念起以前的日子，那時候父親總是會帶著她和母親到處去旅遊，所到之處的風景都特別的漂亮，她真的很喜歡那時候的日子，即使在皇宮中四代皇帝也不會約束她。

她可以過著自己以前嚮往的生活，雲淡風輕的日子讓她總有股懷念的衝動，可是對她來說現在的日子也沒有什麼不好，至少大家都在自己的身邊，好久好久以前的風景讓她那樣的懷念。

卻不想要失去現在這樣的生活，或許矛盾的心態早已在鹿兒的心中產生了吧！現在的鹿兒並沒有打算要去想太多，她認為很多事情時候到了就會解決。

鹿兒知道有寧次在的地方就是她的天堂，等到某天的天亮他們可以一起去海邊看風景，那時候看見的情景鹿兒到現在都沒有忘記，美麗的朝陽映照在海面上的樣子讓鹿兒震撼許久，鹿兒很想要再次看見那樣的情景，所以她在等待寧次是否可以帶她去。

當鹿兒看見千年的古蹟的時候，發現到前人遺留下來的東西是那樣的有智慧，但是也感受到前人所留下來的哀傷，這一切她都看見眼裡，不想要讓自己有悲傷的時候，鹿兒總是會打起精神來做自己的事情。

她想要看見這繁盛的國家是沒有哀傷的，那樣的哀愁早已經不需要，現在的人們需要的是快樂，一場快快樂樂的人生，這樣的人生才是最完美的人生，鹿兒是這樣祈禱的。

「在想什麼？」寧次輕輕的坐在鹿兒的身邊。

「我在想，我是不是矛盾？」鹿兒靠在寧次的肩膀上。

「為什麼這樣說呢？」寧次有些不懂鹿兒的話。

「我很喜歡自由，但是我不想要失去你們。」鹿兒回答寧次的問題。

「這樣呀！」寧次了解鹿兒的話。

「嗯…」鹿兒輕輕的笑了。

迢迢牽牛星，皎皎河漢女。纖纖擢素手，札札弄機杼。終日不成章，泣涕零如雨。河漢清且淺，相去復幾許。盈盈一水間，脈脈不得語。

鹿兒和寧次的感覺是不需要多說的，稍稍為的一個眼神就可以意會他們到底在想什麼樣的事情，鹿兒寡言的個性配合寧次沉默的個性剛剛好，沒有任何事情會打散他們的感情，這樣的一切將是他們未來會繼續下去。

鹿兒的笑容總是可以虜獲寧次的心，那樣的感覺對他們來說就是最好的感覺，只要他們可以心神領會對方在自己的身旁就不需要過多的言語，那樣的自己總是會了解到對方有多重要，任何轟轟烈烈的事情並不適合他們兩人，平淡安靜的過完自己的一生才是他們要的人生。

客從遠方來，遺我一端綺。相去萬餘里，故人心尚爾。文彩雙鴛鴦，裁為合歡被。著以長相思，緣以結不解。以膠投漆中，誰能別離此。

一件簡單的棉被是他們最主要的情定物，那是鹿兒出嫁前親手縫製的棉被，象徵著他們的愛情永遠不會離去，鹿兒總是會精心製作許多東西讓大家刮目相看，遵循古禮的鹿兒當然會親手縫製自己的棉被和枕頭。

代表他們夫妻兩人不會因為任何事情而吵架離開，每針每線都是代表著鹿兒對寧次的愛意，寧次總是可以在每個夜晚體會到這樣的愛意，同時寧次也發誓不會輕易的離開鹿兒，他是需要鹿兒在身邊的，永遠的在身邊。

茅簷低小，溪上青青草。醉裡吳音相媚好，白髮誰家翁媼？ 大兒鋤豆溪東，中兒正織雞籠，最喜小兒亡賴，溪頭臥剝蓮蓬。

平凡的日子讓寧次總有所感慨，他想要和鹿兒一起度過平靜的日子，想要搬到鄉下地方去，聽見鹿兒小時候的故事就知道鹿兒是多嚮往那樣的生活，在那個地方成家立業組成自己的家庭，孕育自己最想要的孩子。

看見鹿兒開心的表情寧次會很高興，只是現在很多事情都沒有辦法如願，朝廷還是又很多事情要倚重他這位宰相，鹿兒知道寧次的辛苦從不叫累，總會安安靜靜的等待寧次有空的到來，那樣的話他們就可以過自己想要過的生活。

東風夜放花千樹，更吹落、星如雨。寶馬雕車香滿路。鳳簫聲動，玉壺光轉，一夜魚龍舞。

娥兒雪柳黃金縷，笑語盈盈暗香去。眾裡尋他千百度，驀然迴首，那人卻在，燈火闌珊處。

其實在他們的一生當中走走停停的，驀然回首發現自己最愛的人就在那燈火闌珊處，看見這樣的情形怎不會叫人感到好笑呢？原來自己尋找以久的愛人就在自己的身邊，沒想到自己卻還要尋覓那麼久，可一回頭就看見自己最愛的人。

這樣的一切感覺就像是老天爺在捉弄人，但有時卻覺得這件事情並不一定會很好笑，只是自己當初沒有發現舊愛還是最美，美的東西往往太早枯萎，還好他們即使的認出對方，愛上對方，沒有後悔的情況出現。

寧次其實知道自己第一眼見到鹿兒的時候就已經愛上她，人們所說的一見鍾情發生在自己身上的時候，寧次有些不相信這件事，可是當鹿兒離開自己的時候，自己卻又一直很想念鹿兒。

這樣的情況一直持續下去，直到自己確定自己真的愛上鹿兒的時候，鹿兒早已回到皇宮去，後來在大家的幫忙下他可以擁有鹿兒，想到這裡寧次就覺得自己很好笑，沒想到自己在感情上是那樣的脆弱，同時也娶了鹿兒為妻。

越是脆弱的靈魂就越是需要人來支撐，寧次有自己最愛的鹿兒來支撐他的靈魂，鹿兒也相信他們的一切會過的很好的，戀人最重要的位子是右手邊的位子，因為左手邊是心臟的位子，右邊是離心臟最近的距離。

每對戀人們都知道這個道理，寧次右手邊的位子就是自己的專屬位子，那個位子只有自己可以躺在那，沒有人可以佔領那個位子，雲格格的聰明才智從不用在她的感情上。

鹿兒總是謹守自己的本分不去干預寧次的所作所為，寧次除非是遇到困難才會去跟鹿兒求救，兩人的生活就像是平凡的一對夫妻一樣，平凡卻又真實，也是他們所嚮往的生活。

「寧次，左手邊是你的心，右手邊是我的位子。」鹿兒指出寧次心臟的位子。

「所以你喜歡躺在我的右手邊，因為那是你專屬的位子。」寧次懂鹿兒的意思。

「右手邊的位子是不可以讓給任何人的。」鹿兒堅定的說。

「你的右手邊也不可以讓給別人。」寧次也很在意這件事情。

「我不會的，右手邊的位子是你的，只有你可以擁有的位子。」鹿兒這樣告訴寧次。

對寧次來說鹿兒就是自己的唯一，那個無法失去的唯一，寧次知道自己第一眼見到鹿兒的時候就已經認定鹿兒是自己最愛的人，永遠也沒有辦法失去的人，只要有鹿兒在自己的身邊他的靈魂和人生就會非常的完整。

可以看見鹿兒每種表情就讓寧次很高興，漸漸的不知不覺當中兩人已經是那樣的契合，鹿兒的一顰一笑早已烙印在寧次的腦海中，只要輕輕的觸碰就會在一起的感覺是那樣的美好，當他們嚮往的生活實現後，他們兩總是會依偎在一起。

體會生命當中的美好生活，看見自己最真實的樣子，兩人用自己最真實的心去真誠相待，用最美好的一切去面對對方，這樣的感覺就是那樣的美好，體會到美好的生活後，大家都知道他們過的很好的生活，欠缺的一切慢慢的補齊當中。

鹿兒發現到和寧次在一起的回憶真的是很多，然而鹿兒很高興這些回憶只屬於自己一個人的，而且這些回憶早在自己的腦海當中揮之不去，鹿兒當然很高興自己可以擁有這些美麗的回憶，屬於情人之間的回憶。

屬於情人之間的一切是那樣的美好，感覺到美好的一切是鹿兒最大的幸福，這些幸福好好的存在自己的回憶當中，鹿兒會很高興很開心，和自己共渡一生的人是寧次，和寧次在一起的日子真的很快樂，是自己今生的幸福和快樂，這樣的快樂將會跟隨自己一輩子。

寧次是那樣的疼愛鹿兒，只要鹿兒想要做什麼寧次幾乎都不會阻止鹿兒，他們右手邊的位子一直以來都屬於對方的，只有對方才可以專屬他們右手邊的位子，其他人就真的別想，他們一直相信一件事情就是說過了再見就一定會再見。

他們的默契是多麼的好，有眼睛的人都知道鹿兒是多麼的依賴寧次，寧次多麼的寵溺鹿兒，幾乎跟其他情侶有過之而無不及，往往讓單身的人羨慕到不行，已經可以說是嫉妒他們了，但卻也希望自己可以擁有這麼好的夫婿。


	10. Chapter 10

「嗯…」鹿兒已經有想睡覺的睡意。

「要睡就睡吧！」寧次樂意把自己的大腿給鹿兒當枕頭。

兩人的默契還是那樣的好，只要一個小動作就知道對方想要做什麼，鹿兒就這樣睡下去，寧次寵溺摸摸鹿兒的頭，兩人之間的愛是那樣淡淡的，虛無飄渺的愛，感覺淡淡的，但是感情卻是那樣的深刻。

這樣對他們來說是最好，他們不需要轟轟烈烈的愛情，平平凡凡的又沒有說不好，他們的愛會這樣的持續下去，淡淡的持續下去，寧次會一直寵溺鹿兒，他們是無法失去對方。

如果失去對方的話他們一定會崩潰，這是必然的道理，從他們見面到現在之後就了解的道理，一個必然的道理。

鹿兒給予的生活是寧次期待的平靜，兩人都喜愛安靜的生活，所以他們的生活中的聲音幾乎是很少存在的，最多也不過就是兩人交談的聲音，鹿兒喜愛下棋，寧次就刻意去學下棋，鹿兒喜歡品茶，寧次對品茶沒有特別的排斥。

這樣的一切是多麼的好，雙方都可以配合對方的生活習慣，寧次特有的寵溺是鹿兒覺得最好的，鹿兒心甘情願的待在寧次的身邊，寧次也心甘情願的寵愛鹿兒，只因為他們愛著對方，誠心誠意的和對方在一起，相敬如賓的過生活。

其實他們很早就清楚自己喜歡對方，因為不知不覺當中他們的日記裡或是眼中對方存在的身影越來越重，這樣的變化給予他們是多大的震撼，他們的生活中慢慢起了漣漪和變化，一池春水掀起了陣陣的漣漪。

心湖的漣漪讓他們的心總是有種不安的愛，可是他們卻知道自己早已愛上對方的一切的，就在那一眼的相遇當中，愛上的人就會莫名的執著，他們希望可以永遠的和對方在一起，這樣的感覺越來越強烈的時候，他們總算在一起。

能夠相愛在一起的人是有緣分的，好好的把握這個緣分才是最簡單的道理，不管怎樣的相愛都要擁有一定的了解才可以，寧次花了好一段時間才把鹿兒給摸清楚，鹿兒也花了一段時間才了解寧次。

他們心甘情願的花這些時間，因為他們知道這是必要的過程，所有情侶走過來的必要過程，這樣才可以好好的相處在一起，然後一起走過一生的時間，雖然他們很有默契，可是了解對方卻並不多。

不像是佐助和鳴香以及卡卡西和伊魯卡那樣的了解對方的一切，鹿兒和寧次也知道那是他們願意花時間去了解對方的一切，佐助和鳴香是因為兩人就是從小一起長大的青梅竹馬。

他們也是用自己的時間去了解對方，卡卡西和伊魯卡更不用說了，伊魯卡畢竟是平民的女子，適應王府的生活花了一段好長的時間才適應過來，卡卡西也很高興自己可以娶到這樣賢慧的美嬌娘。

「我可以說謝謝你愛我嗎？鹿兒。」寧次對鹿兒這樣說。

「為什麼要這樣說呢？我們這樣的相愛不是很好嗎？」鹿兒有些不解寧次的話。

「我的意思是我很高興你和我是兩情相悅。」寧次抱著鹿兒說出這句話。

「愛上你我不曾後悔過。」鹿兒說出自己的言論。

他們的生活多了對方的存在，他們看見對方存在的黎明，他們愛的人永遠會在自己的身邊，很多、很多的事情是不需要擔心的，他們知道戀愛的辛苦，所以他們寧願多花心思去了解對方的一切，慢慢的和對方在一起。

一切簡單明瞭的事情他們都還是會做，他們相信這一切是多麼的難能可貴，生活雖然簡單卻過的很愜意，平凡的生活對他們來說是最好的，這樣的生活才是最適合他們的生活，簡簡單單不需要太多的麻煩，就像是鹿兒的個性一樣。

「雖然我們在一起的時間並不長，但是我很高興我可以預見你，寧次。」鹿兒微笑的對寧次說。

「我也是，將來我願意花時間去了解妳。」寧次親吻鹿兒。

沒有誓約沒有承諾，但是他們卻可以永遠的在一起，鹿兒清楚他們的生活當中不需要這些東西，這些東西不需要存在他們的生活當中，就是因為不需要，他們只需要好好的了解對方就可以，這樣子的生活就可以。

愜意又平凡的生活讓他們感到愉快，寧次知道他們的確不需要那些東西，那些東西會讓他們感到束縛，只要他們感到快樂的生活就好，他們會一直的愛著對方，只要能夠和對方在一起他們就會感到很高興的，很多事情只需要那些就好，這是他們的感覺，鹿兒相當清楚這樣的感覺。

「聽花火說妳最近吃不太下飯？」寧次擔心的問。

「嗯！我明天會去找綱手姑姑檢查的。」鹿兒不想要讓寧次擔心。

「說不定會有好消息。」寧次微笑的說，寧次覺得是好消息的可能性很大。

「也許吧！」鹿兒知道寧次這句話或許是開玩笑。

寧次相信鹿兒一定會有消息的，很多事情都不需要去想太多，綱手的檢查的確是很有把握的，寧次輕輕的把鹿兒抱在自己的懷中，摸摸鹿兒的肚子，鹿兒好笑的看著寧次，這件事情並不是很確定，怎麼需要這樣對待自己。

寧次相信的事情自己也相信，如果真的願望成真的話，他們的家會多出一個可愛的成員，大家期盼以久的成員，鳳雪皇后也生下一名可愛的女娃，鳴香的兒子在日漸茁壯，看見這樣的情形鹿兒多少有些羨慕，自然會希望這個希望可以成真。

「放心吧！一定會成真的。」寧次親吻鹿兒的臉頰。

「嗯！」鹿兒微笑。

隔天綱手檢查的結果確定是鹿兒懷孕，寧次和鹿兒聽見這個消息高興的笑了，他們的願望總算成真了，綱手交代鹿兒要好好的調養身體，鼬知道這個消息後讓寧次放假，寧次知道自己放假的意思。

鼬是要他好好的照顧自己的妻子，別把他們心愛的格格給弄丟了，寧次了解鼬的意思，會盡心盡力的照顧他最愛的妻子，一切是多麼的美好，盼望以久的願望成真後他們總是會努力去把自己最愛的人照顧好，好好的迎接這個小生命的出生。

「小鹿懷孕，要送補品給小鹿才行。」鳴香高興的打理這一切。

「我知道，我會準備的，不要擔心。」佐助知道自己的妻子可是很開心的。

「雲格格懷孕，把適合雲格格的補品送到宰相府。」紫雪命令宮女們做這件事情。

「真是的，佐助才跟我說小鳴要送補品，沒想到妳也要送。」鼬無奈的看著妻子。

「當然囉！我們這是為了小鹿好。」紫雪微笑的看著自己的丈夫。

「好！好！好！這事情妳處理吧！」鼬可不想要反駁自己的妻子。

宮女們馬上遵照皇后的意思去做，這件事情可關係到皇后和雲格格的姊妹之情，所有的事情都要好好的處理，大家馬上動手去做這件事情，大家都知道紫雪皇后每位兄弟姊妹都很疼愛，家人之間總是有吵架的跡象，後來到最後一定會和好。

櫻格格雖然總是惹火皇后生氣，可是櫻格格想要什麼樣的東西，皇后多少還是會滿足櫻格格，畢竟不管怎麼說櫻格格還是自己的家人，很多事情是沒有隔夜仇的，很快的就可以一笑泯恩仇。

「好多補品喔！王府和皇宮都送來好多補品喔！怎麼辦呀！姊姊。」花火問自己的姊姊雛田。

「我去問嫂嫂要怎樣才好？」雛田決定去問鹿兒。

「那些補品每天照三餐頓給我吃，畢竟那是姊姊和小鳴精心準備的。」鹿兒知道自己討厭也不能辜負她們的心意。

「我知道了，鹿兒嫂嫂。」雛田點頭去做這件事情。

「嫂嫂真的要吃喔！懷孕的女人真的好辛苦喔！」花火有所領悟。

「呵呵！現在知道當母親的辛苦了吧！」日差摸摸她們兩人的頭。

兩姊妹點頭表示說了解這件事情，她們去做自己應該要做的事情，寧次陪在鹿兒的身邊，鹿兒很高興寧次可以陪在自己的身邊，不然自己一定會受不了的，每天要吃下那些補品就讓自己會頭痛呢！

寧次在的話她一定會乖乖的把它吃完，寧次也知道自己的妻子對於那些補品多少還是有些討厭，為了不辜負自己姊妹的心意，所以忍受痛苦還是會吃下去。

寧次扮演的就是好好安慰鹿兒的角色，寧次不希望鹿兒因為生孩子而痛苦，孩子可是他們盼望以久的寶貝呀！

十個月就這樣過去，這十個月當中鹿兒很努力的吃著那些補品，但是這也有助於她的身體健康，有時候鹿兒真的很佩服自己的姊妹可以這樣了解自己的體質，看樣子她們就是不希望自己的身體出現問題，那樣的話她們可是會對不起在天上的父母親。

隨著臨盆的日子將近，鹿兒的陣痛總是有一陣沒一陣，直到那天鹿兒真的痛到不行的時候，鹿兒拉著寧次的衣服說自己已經不行了，寧次馬上叫人去找綱手大人過來，鹿兒就這樣忍著陣痛等到綱手大人的來臨，綱手來到後親自幫鹿兒接生。

寧次在外頭等待自己的妻子生產，綱手大人到達後就把自己趕出來，寧次只好在外頭走來走去，不管怎麼說這可關係著妻子和孩子的命，這兩個人他都不想要失去，寧次盡量壓制住自己想要進去的衝動。

相信妻子一定會帶著孩子回到自己的身邊，佐助和鳴香看見這樣的情形也不好說什麼，佐助知道這樣的痛苦，但是無法幫忙寧次解決，畢竟這件事情需要寧次自己承擔。

「是個男孩！」綱手大聲說。

「太好了，鹿兒生了。」寧次跑進去屋子裡。

「太好了…是男孩…」鹿兒虛弱的說。

「真是太好了，妳回到我身邊了。」寧次抱著自己的妻子。

「這個孩子的名字？」鹿兒虛弱的問寧次。

「他叫…」寧次在鹿兒的耳邊說，鹿兒聽見後笑了。

「真是個好名字。」鹿兒聽見兒子的名字真的很開心。

寧次很開心自己的妻子沒有事情，孩子也安全的出生，寧次真的很開心他所寶貝的家人回到自己的身邊，妻子可是他最愛的人，寧次捨不得自己的妻子離開自己，鹿兒看見寧次的笑臉很欣慰自己沒事。

寧次握著鹿兒的手，兩人相視而笑，孩子安然的出生對他們，寧次是很高興鹿兒平安的回到自己的身邊，寧次親吻鹿兒的額頭，感謝鹿兒生下自己可愛的孩子，然後繼續和自己度過一生。End


End file.
